


Redeeming a Rose

by Red_Like_Roses



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Like_Roses/pseuds/Red_Like_Roses
Summary: Ruby's life was a mess from the start. It spiraled endlessly until eventually she was imprisoned. Now, there's a chance to right her wrongs.





	1. Chapter 1

It was long past curfew. How long? She wasn't sure. She was in solitary confinement after all. Solitary confinement in one of Remnant's only maximum security prisons. In the dead silence of the night, she could faintly make out a conversation. She wasn't sure how far away it was taking place, let alone what was being said. The only thing she could tell was that it was getting louder. Just some guards doing their rounds? No, most of the guards were robots. Robots couldn't be bribed, nor would they hesitate to follow an order. There were few humans that worked here. Eight to be exact, seven if one were to exclude the Warden.

Some believe the Warden wasn't human anyway. Those that believe such an idea, instead think he is an android of sorts. Never once had his expression changed. Execution, riot, paperwork, whatever it was he was dealing with, he remained stone-faced. Rumor says he is also a military official in Atlas. A general.

Although muffled, she could now make out what was being said. One voice was Ironwood's, the Warden and possible General. Hard, commanding, direct. The other was new. It didn't belong to any prisoner, bot, or one of the special seven workers. Increasing in volume, Ironwood and his companion had stopped in front of her door. "Ozpin, are you certain about this."

"How long have we known each other, Ironwood?" the man named Ozpin had much more soothing voice than his commanding partner.

"Well over a decade, my friend, but th-"

"Then you should know that I wouldn't be here if I had any doubts." silence followed that remark. It stretched it's suffocating claws into the air for 18 seconds before it was banished.

"I know. I know. It's just. Her. Of all the people in Remnant, it has to be her? Why not Winter, or Weiss? Heck, even Qrow would be a more logical choice! They're both beyond capable."

"Winter is too valuable and we can't afford to tie her down to this singular mission for so long. As for Weiss, she is still in training."

"... I guess you're right. I'll open the door, be careful." He banged on the heavy steel door. The pounding vibrations echoed throughout the dark, small, metal room. "Wake up Rose, you got a visitor." Keys clinked together before one had finally been inserted into the lock. As it twisted, the many mechanisms which held the door tightly shut, lifted and twirled, shifted and whirled. At long last, the door was pushed open.

He had grey hair that extended past his ears and lay just above his brows. Despite the dark interior, he wore circular shades on the bridge of his nose. In his left hand was a mug with a steaming, dark liquid. He wore a forest green overcoat of sorts and a deep purple scarf which tucked into the coat. His trousers were black and he carried a matching cane.

For 3 minutes, he stood in the doorway, looking into the abyss. Probably trying to get his eyes to adjust. "May I come in?" despite being a lowly prisoner, he maintained his polite mannerisms. Odd. She nodded her head, still sitting up on her lumpy bed. He walked in. Walked into the dimly lit full-metal chamber as if it were any other room. Walked into this abomination of a cell containing one of Remnant's worst criminals. Under her name were 212 killed men, 113 eliminated women, 94 presumed dead soldiers, and 14 assassinations in "people of importance." but countless Grimm. Alone, her mountain of monstrosities topped those of the White Fang and Roman. "May I?" He gestured to the only chair in the room. She nodded once more. What does he want?

As per Ozpin's request, Ironwood reluctantly closed the door. For 72 seconds, the two sat in silence, Ozpin on the uncomfortable chair, her on the lumpy bed. Just when it seemed the quiet darkness had consumed all his will to speak, he spoke. His voice calm as ever, no hint of fear or hesitation. "I come bearing a gift." reaching inside his deep green over coat, he pulled a small tear-shaped lump out. "Mind if we have some light?" He had lifted his other hand, his left hand above his head. Her shoulders rose, then returned to their default state. His fingers clicked and a small, brilliant, white light had been conjured out of nothing. It did not shine so bright as to hurt her eyes, but bright enough to illuminate the 6 foot by 8 foot room. The 6 foot bed was pressed against the back and right corner, stretching down the 8 foot wall, the bed stopped 2 feet short of the wall adorning the door. On the side of the room was a faux pine chair, four legs, backrest that came up to the middle-lower of her back. Those were the only pieces of furniture in the cell.

Although the light did not flicker, her silvery eyes seemed to shimmer dangerously. Almost as if a wailing banshee cried out behind them at the horrors she had committed, replaying end over end. Forever displaying the eternal torment she must bear. A small shiver ran down Ozpin's back. Truly, desperate times call for desperate measures. This is my last option, I only hope it's the right one. Oh right, the gift. Leaning forward, he simultaneously stretched forth his hand bearing the bag of sweets. "Don't tell Ironwood." He offered with a slight smile. She stared back with curiosity. Soulless silver eyes flickered between the bag and his eyes. Finally, she raised a brow. Realization dawned on his own features. He shook the bag up, opened it, and without looking picked one of the treats up and into his mouth. "Satisfied?" Another grin. She's certainly cautious. She nodded her head in affirmation. He dropped the bag into her awaiting hand. Without restraint, she devoured the delectable double chocolate chip cookies in an instant. Once the bag was emptied, she breathed deeply and smiled a warm smile. The first friendly gesture she's given for who knows how long. "Do you know who I am?" His voice broke the stale silence.

"Headmaster at Beacon, Professor Ozpin. Cane wielder and magician. Current guardian of the Fall Maiden. Secret soldiers include my Uncle, Qrow, and the missing Raven Branwen. Aside from Taiyang Xiao Long, they are the only remaining members of the legendary team STRQ. Summer Rose, my mother, killed in action." on the inside he was impressed, surprised, and even a little unnerved. On the outside, he was poker faced.

"Indeed. I hav-" He was cut off.

"Stop me if I am wrong. To offer me "freedom" I would have to wear an anklet that monitored all that can be remotely. Essentially, I will work for you as a form of last ditch effort to combat against the overwhelming "evil" forces. As you are here, something horrible has transpired. Perhaps the Fall Maiden has taken ill? Beacon has been attacked by the White Fang and Grimm? Ironwood's robotic forces turned rouge? Maybe all the above? Maybe none. Maybe you just want to give this stone cold killer a second chance at a new life." She finished with a blood chilling smirk.

"I'm impressed Ms. Rose. Despite being secluded and having no access to any information, you layed it all out perfectly. It's a wonder they ever managed to capture you."

"They didn't. I turned myself in. " She cut off curtly, a bit of anger peaking through.

"I figured as much. You'd probably tell me it's because you got bored. Nevermind that, I'll be back next week. I expect your answer by then." He stood from the quirky chair. "Oh, one last thing, snicker doodle or white chocolate?"

"Snicker doodle."

"Of course." He flashed a smile before tapping on the door with his cane. "See you next week." He walked out twirling his cane. Beside the chair sat his abandoned disposable coffee mug. She picked it up and took a sip, a grin slipped across her lips. Milk.


	2. 2

It was breakfast time. Dozens of other incredibly dangerous criminals flooded the cafeteria. Outside her little cell was a cacophony. Any minute now, her cell door would open and she would be free. A grin presented itself on her features. The locks disengaged and the door crept open. Light flooded the room. Unfazed, she stood up and made her way to the door. "Ready, Ms. Rose?" A familiar, cool voice asked.

In the doorway, she was met with a white sleeve stretched in front of her, blocking her path. A latching sound was heard towards her feet, then a beep, and finally the arm dropped. The once rowdy cafeteria was deathly quiet. Everyone below save for the robots, was looking at her open cell door. Their eyes filled with curiosity and fear. Oh the delicious fear. The feeling of dread that gave birth to monsters and rumors. It fueled her. Fed her. Something about the enormous, muscular, thugs cowering away at her own little frame filled her with life. After the initial silence passed, whispers began. Everyone spoken in hushed voices, everyone except one particularly brutish figure. "That's the so called Crimson Reaper? Pathetic." All around him eyes grew in fear. Everyone scooted away from him. Not that it mattered that the crowd singled him out because he stood on the table in defiance. He took a swig from his carton before lobbing it towards them. It splashed harmlessly on the floor at their feet. The offender's face was contorted in an ugly grin.

Ironwood raised his hand to give the order to shoot, but Ozpin caught him. "You should let Ms. Rose take care of it. After all it is her honor that was insulted." Reluctantly, Ironwood once more complied. Turning from Ironwood, Ozpin nodded to her. She smiled, a smile that never touched her eyes. In a whirl of rose petal, she was gone. The two men walked to the rail to watch the one-sided fight.

Rose petals drifted downward. If eyes followed the trail they would find the smaller girl standing toe-to-toe with the brutish man. Shock gave way and was replaced with a cocky grin. "Pathetic indeed." She raised her brow before spitting in his face with a grin. Rage quickly overtook the stout figure. A roar tore through his throat. He swung his meaty fist. Dodging to the right, she hooked her left arm around the appendage and delivered several punches to the area between the bicep and tricep, and a few more to the underside of the junction between the shoulder and arm. A pop sounded from the location. Her grin grew. Releasing him as he once more roared. He swung to grab her, but only managed to grasp a petal. She jumped into her uppercut causing him to stumble onto his heels. When he recovered, he was met with two punches to his nose. Dazed, he couldn't block the chop to his throat. Wheezing as he grasped at his neck in a feeble attempt to breathe through his windpipe. As a finisher, she grabbed his head with both hands and pulled down as she brought her knee up. Knocked unconscious, the barbaric fool began to topple forward. She stepped back, jumped into a front flip to place her feet on his shoulders, launched herself backwards and upwards, using her speed she flipped back over the rail. The fight had only lasted a few moments, but the effect would last long past that.

"One crimson cloak, two combat boots, a high caliber sniper rifle scythe, a Gothic red and black battle skirt... " the window manager bot droned on and on, placing every possession she had on her person the day she was admitted. Taking her stuff and walking into the conveniently located bathroom not 10 feet away, she changed out of her prison attire and into her classic outfit. Settling Crescent Rose on the small of her back in its place and dawning the cloak, she felt good having all the familiar weight on her. She stepped out of the bathroom and once more, rejoined Ozpin. The two walked in silence to the bleak lobby. From there Ozpin led the way up some stairs behind a key card secured door. Once they reached roof access, there was another door, but this one only had a simple handle lock which wasn't locked to begin with. Upon the flat roof, in all its glory, was a standard transportation airship. Without a moment's hesitation, Ruby hopped aboard. It's not like she'd miss the cramped, dark cell. Her new life began a week ago, but now it finally became palpable. No longer was it an idea, but a reality that she could see, touch, taste, smell, and hear. The roar of the dust engine filled the whirling air. Soon they were flying away from the island, and towards what she presumed, was Beacon.

"I'll… keep this brief. We have lost some brave souls. Sons and daughters, friends, siblings, hunters and huntresses. This is not the time to mourn, our enemy will not wait for us to pick ourselves up, to strike again. They could be on their move to conquer us this moment. You knew of this harsh reality when you signed up." The gathered audience's heads bowed in respect and reverence at the mentioning of their fallen peers. "As it stands now, many teams are missing a spot or two in their ranks. In an attempt to fill the gap, I have brought some experienced members from outside of Beacon." 17 well-dressed and composed figures joined Ozpin on the stage. Ruby was not one of them. "They have generously accepted my request for aid. Please show them the hospitality and respect you would to any of your fellow class members." He turned and shook hands with each of the 17 members, freezing for a moment at the 18th spot. Frowning to himself, he returned to his position at the podium. "I will assign the appropriate amount of members to the necessary teams." Once he finished, he looked at his notes. Ruby had not shown up.

She couldn't have left all together because of the anklet, but she still was not in the auditorium. An idea popped into the headmaster's mind. "Will Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Shnee, and Blake Belladonna please come to the stage." Shuffling throughout the crowd and unintelligible apologies signaled their upcoming. When they finally got to the stage onto the stage, he simply offered an apologetic smile. Looking to Yang he asked, "May I see your scroll for a moment?" although confused, she handed him the multi-purpose device. He tapped away at the holographic screen. Raising the device to his ear, he listened to the ringing. After the 3rd ring, a voice chirped up. He didn't pay attention to what the receiver was saying, "Auditorium. Now." He hung up and returned the cellular device to its Blonde owner.

Stepping back to the podium, he felt he owed the assembled body of warriors an apology. "There was a communication error, I apologize." As an afterthought he added, "For your own safety, do not, pull out your weapons." As the sentenced ended, a flurry of rose petals appeared next to him. Turning to the newcomer with an expectant look, he was slightly surprised to see the mouth of the soon-to-be leader, stuffed with cookies.

Shock gave way to murmurings which gave way to shoutings. "Quiet down." Ozpin's voice was lost in the cacophony. "Quiet down!" While the order rang clear, the only ones that seemed to obey it were the stunned members of WBY. Sighing deeply, Ozpin pulled his can to his head and was about to take the troublesome Rose to a safer location, when a volley of miscellaneous objects were speedily making their way to the cloak-wearing girl. A single, overlapped gunshot rang throughout the spacious building and all fell silent. The objects having been propelled back a ways with a hole in them. Glancing to his left, he saw Crescent Rose just being put away.

"May I say a few words?" the silver-eyed sniper had a discouraging smirk on her face. For the umpteenth time that day, Ozpin sighed before stepping away. "Yo! I see you know me!" she paused for a moment, daring the crowd to speak. It didnt. It was as though all assembled parties were holding their breath. "Let me tell you some things about me. I've been called a murderer. Thief. Killer. Scum. Traitor. Scoundrel. Fiend. And my personal favorite, Demon. Now, the things I did to earn such titles are too horrendous for your obviously immature ears. You are all probably thinking I am scum, and ought to be killed." Boos of approval groaned from the crows. Her grin widened. Her piercing silver gaze causing all before her to be silent and shift uncomfortably.

She took a moment to add impact for her next statement. "If you truly believe that you or someone else should kill me, how are you any different from I? The notorious Crimson Reaper. I have killed 212 men, 113 women, 94 soldiers, and 14 'people of importance.'"

Taking a moment to let it sink in, before continuing, "I remember all of their faces. All of their family's faces. Every single one of their last wishes. I attended all of their funerals." Her grin had given way to a much more serious and deadly look. "I can tell you the day, hour, minute, what they were wearing, where it occurred, how it happened, and what they were doing." The crowd was no longer tense. As though the confession made them forget who was speaking; they were so absorbed by the red-cloaked speaker, it was as if she were telling them the exact location of buried riches. They just couldn't wait for more. "Could you say the same? Could you, right now, tell those that ask if you, what I was doing, saying, wishing, feeling, and wearing. Could you tell that same person, who my family is, what they look like, and what minute it was when you took my life. Could you, any of you, tell anyone that asked, that you had been there when my body was lowered into the cold, unforgiving earth. The final period to the story of our lives. No, you couldn't. You couldn't honestly tell someone that you cared enough about another person's life to take in who they truly were. You couldn't tell them anything about it because you found that my life was worth less than nothing. And, as it naturally stands, 'nothing' is never remembered." She surveyed the crowd one last time. Some were looking at the ground with heads burdened by the heavy necklace of shame. Others were staring blankly beyond, minds playing over her words. Few were crying tears of guilt. Even fewer stood unaffected. Stepping down from the podium, Ruby started towards the three members on the stairs, Ozpin joined her.

"Weiss, Blake, Yang, this is your new leader, Ruby Rose. I'll let you take care of yourselves, if you three would be so kind as to help Ms. Rose to your dorm room." Ozpin gave the three a stern, no-nonsense-tolerated, look before returning to the podium for the last announcement. "Dismissed."

Thanks for reading. I love reviews.


	3. 3

Walking through the halls, the newly formed team RWBY, was making its way to the cafeteria; the only room among many that the infamous killer, Ruby Rose, was familiar with. Unanimously, it had been decided that the 4 of them would have lunch before taking a tour. As the aura of death that surrounded the Rose was ever present, the other three members walked 7 paces behind. Far enough to have reaction time, but close enough to act accordingly.

Throwing open the heavy spruce doors as though they were a old western saloon's, the ever-confident Ruby strode into the cafereria, her team in tow. Instantly, an awkward atmosphere had settled. All seated were torn between standing and running, sitting and pretending, and shouting and fighting. Running from the famed assassin, pretending she wasn't even there, or drawing their weapons in an attempt to slay the red beast. Undeterred by the palpable air around her, the leader led to the lunch line. Standing behind an incredibly fidgety blonde boy who so desperately tried to not glance behind him. Ruby almost felt bad. She raised her hand to tap him on the shoulder. It seemed as though time slowed. Nearly all eyes were on her. Almost everyone held their breath, ready to show their true colors should the bloody Rose take a hostile action. Her pale fingers lightly tapped on his left shoulder. He visibly paled further, he probably would faint soon. Aside from the color draining from his already pale complexion. His body visibly tensed, spine erect and muscles clenched. An audible gulp seemed to sound throughout the anxious crowd. Like a creaking door, he jaggedly turned his attention to the new found leader.

"C-can I help y-you?" His voice was quaking with fear.

"Hey, it's alright. I ain't gonna hurt ya. Ok? Just, breath. Here. Breath in" the red cloaked leader took a deep inhale for 7 seconds. "Hold." Her lungs filled with oxygen stayed that way for 4 seconds. "Release slowly." Words breathy as she exhaled for 8 seconds. Seeing he was still a sweating mess, "Again." The soothing action was repeated, 7-4-8 breathing. Again and again the two went on in their calming exercise until the blonde boy was no longer at risk of fainting. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks. Uh… sorry for being so… pretentious. It's not right of me. I shouldn't judge you without knowing you. My name's Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"I get it, the merciless killer is behind me. It's not a problem. I would introduce myself, but you already know who I am." The cloaked girl ended her statement with an easing laugh. At once, the tension in the air dispelled. However, it took some time for the onlookers to return to what they were doing.

The line progressed and eventually it was Ruby's turn to order. Once again, the cashier was trying not to shake in fear. It lessened considerably when the Reaper offered a full smile; eyes closed and lips spread as far as they could reach, her shiny bone endings in her mouth gleaming slightly. "If it is not too much trouble could I get a Pepperoni pizza slice and two cookies? Please." Another charming smile.

"O-of course. You're t-total is 8.56." Naturally shy, black-haired cashier stuttered out her sentence. When a closed fist reached across the table, she couldn't help but flinch. It lasted but a moment, but it was still noticeable. Looking back into the silver eyes, she couldn't read what the red cloaked girl was thinking or feeling. With a gulp, she opened her hand to accept the payment. 8.56 clattered softly into her open palm, then 20.00 followed it. Confused, she glanced up looking for an answer. Instead, she was met with a third smile. "M-miss, you have exact change. I'm sorry but I c-cant accept your 20." She made a move to put the 20 on the counter, but two calloused hands enclosed hers. Blood rose to her face and shock caused her to look upward, a look of confusion was mixed in with embarrassment.

"For you. For being such a sweet heart." A heart warming smile.

The blushing cashier was about to protest when she felt her fingers being pressed into a light fist. Her arm being gently pushed back to her. Once her once outstretched hand was retracted, the two foreign hands patted hers lightly before returning themselves. As though in a trance, the bright red cashier nodded and deposited the 8.56 before pocketing the 20.

RWBY sat in silence. Three of the members picked idly at their food while the leader casually ate her pizza. The white oriented girl was pushing a cherry tomato across her plate and back. Her half-sister, Yang, just stared at her club sandwich. The remaining member and only faunus, was twirling her fork into the baked salmon. A sigh from across the table brought all three from their reverie. Together, all 3 pairs of eyes found their new leader leaning back slightly with a concentrated face painted on her features. Silver eyes were looking slightly skyward, not meeting any of the tense gazes from across the table. "Look, I get it. I'm a dangerous killer with a long record of murders. But, we cannot operate as a team if you three are all so tense."

The red cloaked leader pushed her plate away from her. Standing up, she was on her way to the other side of the table, when a pained cry sounded from the far side of the room. Silver eyes pierced the crowd to the source of the sound. A large, crew cut boy was pulling on a lithe rabbit faunus's ears despite her pleas and pained expression. Around them were three more boys of the same stature shouting racial slurs and jeers.

Blinking, the silver eyes revealed a tortured glint on them. Once neutral, the Reaper's expression fell dark. Dark as the alleys, cold as the moonless nights; bitter as the shivering winds and hungrier than a wolf. "I'll be back in a moment." If the three non-Red members were to protest, it would have fallen on drifting petals. The once cautious eyes flicked to the bully and his victim. Sure enough, there was the speed demon and falling petals.

"-disgusting filth. All you faunus are nothing more than slaves." The apparent leader of the group was still holding tight to the rabbit ears. With a crushing grip which forced the delicate girl to her knees. He whispered cruel, menacing falsehoods as his teammates threw scraps at the downed girl. Their fun was cut short as a gentle breeze blew by and the scent of roses tickled their noses. The three sitting members stopped their throwing and their once jovial faces paled and sunk. As dumb as he his, the leader took a moment to sense that something was amiss. Sluggishly he followed his team's gaze. Fleshy cheeks became pale husks. Stupid eyes widened in horror, his victim all but forgotten, laying on the ground sobbing.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. You shouldn't bully others." Colder, the air became like the Arctic. "Karma always catches up to you." Her tongue flicked across her lips in anticipation.

Having to save face, the brute spoke up, "D-do you know who I am? I'm Cardin Winchester. The biggest," Silver eyes hungrily stared back, his voice shrank, "baddest," Cold, so cold. The piercing silver gaze felt like jumping into a frozen lake, he shrunk some more, "s-strongest." His voice but a whisper. "Person at Beacon." The last part was inaudible.

"Biggest idiot maybe. 'Baddest' in academics perhaps. Strongest crier, definitely. The only thing I care for less than who you are, is how you die." Cardin felt as though he saw his soul being stabbed and severed, drowned and beaten, burned and swirled all in the two silver eyes before him.

Instinctively, his hand went for his spiked club at his side. His three underlings drawing their own weapons.

"Are you threatening me?" A lifeless laugh erupted from the now surrounded girl. It rang through the silent cafeteria. Cardin felt his blood run cold. But he didn't back down. With a roar he swung overhead. Mace coming down on the laughing girl. It never hit. Instead, Ruby had grabbed his arm and used the downward momentum of his swing to flip him onto his back.

The wind had been knocked out of him at the sudden and hard impact with the dark gray tiled floor. Above him, the fight when on.

Ducking under a horizontal slash, the red huntress pushed the passing arm at the joint, hyper extending the swordsman's elbow and causing him to swing farther than he had anticipated and losing his footing. Now twisted awkwardly, he didn't have time to correct himself when he felt a firm grip on his wrist followed by a staggering punch to his elbow. Yelping in agony, his arm dislocated at the elbow and his sword clattered to the ground. Still twisted oddly, he felt a hand grab his head and another grab his shoulder. Before he knew it, his face collided with the table. The hands let go and he rebounded, but was thrust down with a painful slam on the back of his head, a black combat boot had come crashing down onto his occipital bone, his face to broke through the table, the sound of wood shattering echoed in the deathly still cafeteria.

Wood had snapped and the harassing leader had regained his breath in the few moments of lying on the floor. Standing up, he found that one of his men had a disfigured arm and face and was lying in splinters of the broken table. His nose was bleeding and his lips were cut up in several places. Cardin picked his mace up from the floor and moved to help the remaining of his team.

Attacking together, the two members that weren't on the floor thought they could take on the Reaper if they were in unison. However, she effortlessly ducked and hopped, side stepped and back pedaled out of all incoming blows. A grin that would cause Hades to freeze grew on her face with each useless attack. Fear overtook the two and they stood for a moment. The spell was broken when their leader stood up. Their offensive lead had broken when they froze. Now on the defensive, the two took a step back. Rose petals appeared. Ruby had closed the gap in the blink of an eye.

She initiated with a quick punch to one's nose, causing him to tear up. As her fist was pulling back, her other dove forward and into the soft protrusion. A sickening crack was heard as the man bent over clutching his nose. Ruby stomped her left foot on the other one's toes then sharply bent it, bringing her boot to his groin. Bringing both fists together she raised the over her head and with a shout, brought them down on the one clutching his nose. He toppled over. Pivoting her right foot, she spun and roundhouse kicked the other in the side of the head. Now both were on the floor. She leapt into the air and landed on one's right fingers and hand. To the other, she swung her foot around and up before quickly bringing it down on the other's left hand.

Left standing alone, was Cardin. His palms were wet and his grip on the mace tightened. Before he could react, his left knee extended beyond the normal point and popped. Falling fave first, he was caught by a knee swiftly rising to meet his head. His nose broke and he began toppling backwards, putting pressure on his gimp leg. Crying out in pain as the knee was pressed outward by his humerus and tibia and fibula. His decent was stopped once more when a hand had grabbed his hair. Looking through swollen and blacked eyes, he saw silver eyes, alive with hatred and bloodlust. Accompanying them was a terrifying smile. He just about puked.

"Ahh. You see. Karma has caught you. And now, you'll pay." She threw his head to the side. Now shambling to the right, his stomach was exposed. Ruby brought her knee up as she brought her elbows down. Crushing him between her knee and arms at the same time. He coughed some blood before she tossed him aside like a disappointing paper.

The entire fight had taken 4 minutes and 21 seconds. Velvet, the rabbit faunus that was the subject of Cardin's torture, was still sitting in a mermaid like position. Tears streamed down her face. Her ears burned and her throat was raw. Suddenly, a hand came into view. She took it, as it was different than any of the barbarians that were part of team cardinal. Her vision was blurry with tears. Her ears dropped in pain and sorrow. Now on her feet, she felt herself being pulled into a hug. Something she could really use after the abuse. Gentle arms wrapped around her. Wrapping tightly around her savior, she held tight, sobbing into their shoulder and neck. One of her savior's hands stroked the back of her head as the sweet voice whispered calming nothings into her ear.

"Shhh-shhh-shh it's ok. They can't hurt you now. They won't hurt you anymore." more sobbing. "Shh-shh. It's over. It's ok. Where does it hurt?" the concerned voice brought the crying faunus to mere sniffles, but she still held tight.

Now, no longer blurry or distracted, Velvet noticed that her savior smelled of roses. Roses with a hint of strawberry. It was nice. Instinctively, she snuggled deeper. Next, she noticed it was completely silent aside from her sniffling and the soothing voice of the one cradling her. Opening her eyes, she saw everyone staring at the two. Her eyes widened in fear and embarrassment, but it ebbed when she felt another stroke on her back. She sighed, she felt safe and warm. Reluctantly, she pulled away to properly thank her hero.

Velvet's eyes widened as she was met with concerned silver eyes and red-tipped black hair. She stood frozen. Her hero was the heartless killer. Fear flooded through her veins as she stared the Crimson Reaper in the eyes. She was paralyzed with dread.

Reaching up, Ruby gingerly took one of the sore rabbit ears into her hands. Ever so softly she massaged from base to tip.

One of her rabbit ears was being handled, but not a bad handling. This felt nice, an took away the pain. It was gentle and soothing, like cool, calm water on a hot summer day. Suddenly, her fears were forgotten as she gave into the bliss of the treatment. Her eyes closed in contentment, but it ended far too soon. While one of her ears no longer hurt, the pleasant sensation was gone. The disappointment was, thankfully, short lived, as her other ear got the same treatment. Caring hands ran along the length of her tender ear, seeming to press lightly, all the pain in it. Soon, both ears felt fine, but that meant… the hands stopped and she whimpered at the loss of contact. When Velvet opened her eyes, she saw caring silver eyes and a heartwarming smile. A hero instead of a murderer.

Finally working up the courage to thank the red-cloaked hero, she took a breath. "Thank you for helping me out there. And comforting me. If there's anyth-" her delicate, English voice was cut short.

"Don't worry about it. Are your ears ok?" the chipper voice had a joyous lilt to it.

"Y-yeah. Thanks."

"Don't mention it, and hey, if anyone ever gives you trouble, let me know. Here." Ruby held out her close hand that had come from behind her. Inside it was a pager-like device. "It's not technically illegal to tamper with this." She shook her ankleted foot. "So now, if you press that button, this will beep, and I'll be on my way to help. Ok? I have to get back to my team, so I'll see you later, alright?"

Velvet dumbly nodded as she accepted the gift. In a flurry of rose petals, the red leader had moved to her waiting team. A small smile graced the faunus's face as she skipped out of the cafeteria, the watching crowd no longer bothering her.

Reviews keep me going :) Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

"So… you're half-sister, the Crimson Reaper, an infamous murderer, is now our leader?" WBY sat in their dorm room, their new leader had been roughly seized and dragged to the Dean's office. Maybe too aggressively, after all she did save someone when no one else did. In the meantime, Weiss had been trying to wrap her head around the fact that they were to be led by a killer.

"Apparently." Blake seemed less apprehensive than any of her teammates, even more so after the cafeteria incident. It was hard to find anyone that actively protected faunus.

Yang had been silent ever since Ruby had been revealed. It must be such a confusing flood of emotions. It's her little sister, who she once loved and had not seen in several years, but it was also a stone cold killer. Her lilac eyes were misted over as she was lost in thought. Reminiscing, dreading, pondering, whatever the case may be, she was not listening. Her focus on some far off land that only she could see.

All eyes fell on the door as there was a tough knock on its heavy wooden face. It seemed like hours before Weiss had risen to answer it. The air lay heavy as everyone's heartbeat raced, what lay behind the door may be their murderer of a leader fuming with rage and ready to take it out on them. Then again, it may be some other person with nothing about them to fear. The ice heiress opened the door with the motivation of a teenager on a Saturday morning. Painstakingly slow, the door cracked open revealing to the snowy fencer the shoulder of a red cloak. Weiss's body tensed. She opened the door fully. Silver eyes gleamed in the setting sun shining through the uncurtained window. They were not alone, sharpened white teeth gently shimmered. With a gulp, Weiss stepped aside.

"Yo! Didja miss me?" 3 pairs of eyes stared at the Reaper before them. "Oh, you probably wanna know what Ozpin wanted. He said that one more strike and I'm going back."

"One more? You technically only committed one wrong." Weiss was genuinely curious as to why it was two strikes.

"Well, anything that isn't strictly related to being a leader, student, or casual civilian, is a strike. Making that pager was a strike since it could have maybe possibly been a bomb. I guess."

"That's rather harsh." The heiress was always one for rules.

"Wait, are you defending me Weiss? The notorious Crimson Reaper?" Ruby's smile shifted from a friendly but unnerving smirk to a genuine and happy grin.

"W-well, I just think that is an absurd rule is all. Rules should be tools to protect the public and individual, not restrictive, tyrannical objects." A slight blush crept onto the typically icy hearted girl.

"No way!" The oddly silent Yang returned to her regular, booming self. "You totally have the hots for my sister!"

"I-I do not!" the heiress had a creeping blush. It threatened to consume her entire face, luckily the setting sun aided in hiding it.

"You so do, you're totally blushing." The yellow brawler pestered further.

Their heated argument was cut short by a light laughter. Like beautiful chimes singing on a spring afternoon, it filled the air. All who heard it stopped to listen, but just as suddenly as it started, the musical giggle stopped.

Sensing all eyes on her, Ruby opened her own eyes, which she had closed during her moment of excessive happiness. She raised an eyebrow in question. "What?"

"Your laugh is very… beautiful." Blake admitted. The usually stoic member of the team, actively blushing at her confession.

"Sooo… where's your stuff?"

"I literally only have what I'm wearing, maximum security prison, remember?"

"Riiiiiight…. Sorry, I meant no offense."

"It's alright, Yang. I don't mind. After all, I deserved to be there." Ruby's tone was solemn. Her eyes were downcast.

"You might have some stuff at home, but it's from when you were, like, 15." Yang rubbed the back of her head, a sheepish smile adorned her features, "I… I saved them in case you ever came back…"

"I could never go back."

Knocking on the door, once more, disrupted the ominous atmosphere. This time, Blake answered the door. She had been pretending to read a book, when in reality she was listening in on the sisters. Weiss had gone out and refused to give a reason.

"I'm back." The heiress has returned, her arms laden with bags.

"Welcome back" Ruby chirped. "What's with the bags?"

"Well, since you don't have anything, I figured I would get you some. As a form of welcoming gift."

Ruby was speechless, as well as everyone else. Blake had returned to "reading" and Yang stood to the side, a massive grin on her lips.

"Weiss, you didn't have to. I mean thank you, but I don't have anyway to repay you, and since I'm still technically a prisoner I can't really get a job, not that any place would hire me anyway."

"Do you not understand the premise of a gift?" came Weiss's haughty reply. She had placed the bags down when she came in. Now she stood with a hand on he hip and weight shifted to one leg. "You're not supposed to pay back a gift. Besides, I do not want to share a room with someone who does not have so much as a toothbrush."

"Uhm… thanks, I guess."

A curt nod was the heiress's reply before she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. Shortly after, the sound of the shower filled the silence.

"Oh yeah, since we're teammates now, why don't you give me your scroll ID so I can call you?" Yang, the expert at banishing the still air, suggested.

"I don't have one, never have. And I'm not allowed to get one either." was the response, accompanied by a shrug.

"That's… odd, scrolls are a fundamental tool to a leader, aside from communicating with your team when their not around, it also displays critical information about them, such as how much aura they have in real time." Blake put down her book, no longer satisfied with just eavesdropping.

"Eh, well, I don't make the rules, Ozpin does. Well, Ozpin and Ironwood. Since I'm both a student and prisoner now. I'm not really allowed to touch any form of communication device."

"Well, how are we supposed to get a hold of you?" Yang asked with a bit of anger peaking through her voice.

"I guess you could make one of the pagers that I gave to Velvet. That's the extent of it though."

"None of us have the knowledge or dexterity to do that." A defeated sigh came from the black-haired girl.

For a while, silence filled the room. Only the sound of splattering water from Weiss's shower broke it.

"I could teach you, then you could make one." Offered Ruby.

"We still wouldn't have the motor skills." Yang countered, a frown on her features.

"I could marionette one of you."

"I don't think that would work." Once more, Yang countered.

"We could still try, it would be better than nothing."

Looking to Blake for assistance, but not finding any, the blonde brawler sighed and submitted. "Alright, write down what you need and one of us will get it tomorrow."

As the Reaper was jotting down the supplies, Yang sauntered over to her partner. "Are you going to tell her about…" she twitched her ears, hoping her keen companion would be able to pick up on the hint.

"I don't know, I guess I should, but… I just… I don't know, Yang." Blake slumped down on her bed. The blonde bruiser offered a sympathetic smile.

"That should be everything." Ruby set down her pencil and skipped over to the seated members of her party. "Here you go." She offered Yang the slip of paper, the print neat and sharp. It was too dim to make out what it says, but not dark enough to completely hide away the written characters.

Silver eyes stared into amber ones after the exchanging of the paper had occurred. Yang stood up and walked to the other side of the room to place it with her bag.

Blake's discomfort manifested itself in the tensing of muscles and fidgeting thereof. Her eyes flicked away from the absorbing, enchanting silver ones, only to once more be drawn in.

In a desperate attempt to break the tension she felt, Blake voiced her thoughts, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Silver eyes perked up, a reflection of mirth behind the irises. Ruby's lips turned upward in a grin. "Hmm, nope, but I do have a question."

"What?" She sounded much calmer than she felt.

"Doesn't your bow hurt your ears? Your cute little cat ears?" the happy grin morphed into a mischievous one as it awaited the inevitable dumbfounded response.

"H-how did you know?" Amber eyes widened in both amazement and fear. They shot an accusing glance at the blonde brawler standing on the side, watching the exchange. Her jaw hanging open and hands up in surrender.

"Mmmm… not telling, but don't worry, your secret is safe with me. You should really let them out though, it's painful when they are bound for too long."

Blake just nodded dumbly, hands moving to remove the black bow atop her head.

"You're kinda cute, you know that?" Blake's hands stopped, once more Yang's jaw fell to the floor. The faunus's face flushed red. It grew even more intense at the sound of the yellow fighter's laughter.

It took several seconds for her to process through her thoughts enough to properly formulate a response. "Thank you…" her eyes now glued to the floor, the ribbon sliding off her head, it never made it to the floor. Calloused hands caught it.

Amber eyes followed the appendages upward. The hands stretched outward offering the black ribbon to its rightful owner. Mutely, Blake stretched her own hand out. The silky accessory fell into her open hand. Looking up into silver eyes, an apologetic smile was found. For a moment, her mind was lost as the silver eyes drew her in. The trance was broken by a coy whistle from outside the focused view.

"Seems my little sister is quite the lady killer. That's three girls in 8 hours." Yang laughed to herself. "Pretty soon all the girls will be lining up for ya Rubes. Be careful." She continued laughing to herself, Ruby stepped away from Blake with a yawn.

"If you say so, sis." Ruby began ruffling through the bags Weiss had brought. Pulling out some pajamas, she began undressing.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. I know it's dark, but it's not that dark. Besides, I don't think I would be able to pull Blake off ya if she saw your body." Another laugh for Yang, another blush for Blake.

Despite the jovial warning, Ruby continued to undress. She just didn't care. There was nothing wrong with it, they were all girls… and she had been in prison, where it wasn't uncommon to see another nude person. Now only in her underwear, she shook the pajama bottoms out. Just as she put one leg in, the bathroom door opened.

"I'm done, someone else can go no-" Weiss fell through with her statement. She saw a mostly naked Ruby hunched over putting on her the silky white and red pajama bottoms Weiss had bought her. Silver eyes stared for a moment before refocusing on the task at hand. Mouth agape, Weiss looked around the room for answers, but only found averted gazes.

Now pulling the black tank top on, Ruby smiled to herself at the comfortable fabric. It was a pleasant change from the orange, scratchy jumpsuit the prison issued. With a sigh she stretched around a bit, feeling the fabric to its fullest. "Thanks Weiss, they're comfy and fit great."

"Have some shame! You can't just change in the middle of the room while there are others present. That's… that's lewd!" Weiss was red in the face, she had finally come to her senses after being exposed to the shocking display. She had to admit though, Ruby had a nice figure. Wait, no! Weiss Schnee does not like Ruby Rose! Weiss likes males! Men! Not some criminal killer lady with hundreds of deaths to her name! Shaking her head, Weiss stomped over to her bed, grumbling to herself about her orientation.

"Looks like you've confused our Heiress, Rubes." Yang chuckled. "Anyway, the bed dangling dangerously above Weiss's is yours."

"Hmkay, thanks Yang. Good night." A flurry of rose petals followed by the creaking of the hazardous cot trailed Ruby's words. Used to the curfew and strict times of the prison, she was soon out.

"Don't you think it's weird the way she's acting. I mean, she's the Crimson Reaper. A merciless killer with over 300 dead to her name. Yet she's acting like… like some high schooler."

"While it is strange, maybe it's for the best, I mean, would you rather have someone colder than you lead us?"

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying, maybe it won't be so bad."

"You're only saying that because you're hopelessly infatuated with her."

"Oh, and you're not? Face it Ice Queen, she's melted that frozen heart of yours."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You two talking about Ruby?"

"Yes, don't you think it's unnerving the way she acts? She's a murderer, but she seems more like a high school girl."

"Just a bit. She's always been… eccentric."

"What happened to her? Why did she turn to a life of crime, and how can you be so easy with her?"

"Her mother died when she was young. She watched it happen. I wasn't there, I was out with our father. After that, she shut everyone out. We tried to get a therapy dog as an attempt to break young Ruby out of the silent depression she was in, but to no avail. We took her to therapy. Same thing. A shrink. Nothing. Nothing helped her. She stopped eating, it got so bad we had to take her to the hospital when she suddenly collapsed. Her cheeks were hollow and her skin was so pale." Tears began to stream down Yang's face. "After 4 days in the hospital, she was released. She started eating again, but she still didn't talk. We didn't know what to do. She was only about 6. Qrow had heard and thought that maybe she's scared because she couldn't protect herself. He took her under his wing and taught her how to fight. She learned quickly and was considered a prodigy. Years passed, it was her 14th birthday. Gradually, she began talking again. However, even after 8 years, it haunted her. She didn't tell us anything. While she spoke, it was very limited. Anyway, as a gift, Qrow and my dad had gotten her a bunch of weapon parts so she could build her own. That was the first time she smiled in years, but it wasn't a happy smile or a thankful smile. It was a dark and sinister smile. She spent all night building Cresent Rose. When we woke up, she was gone." The brawler's voice began to crack. "That's when the killing began. At first, it was revenge. She killed those that killed Summer. Then anyone associated with them. It spread until it was anyone who had ever had any dealings with them. Then it stopped for awhile. We thought she had been caught or killed. We were wrong. It got worse, now the murders were more frequent. Instead of once a month, it was several a day. The kill count skyrocketed. What she is at now is only the ones the public knows of and what's been found. I believe there's a lot more that have yet to be discovered or disclosed." She took a deep breath. "This went on for years. One day, we got a call from some authority figure saying Ruby had been caught. We couldn't believe it. She had successfully evaded the police for years, it seemed unlikely she would slip up. Turns out, she had turned herself in. She was sent to one of the maximum security prisons and that was the last I heard of her."

Silence filled the early morning air. Everyone was mulling over this new information. Processing it. The still air stretched on for several minutes before Weiss spoke, "Why did she turn herself in?"

Yang shrugged, "I don't kn-"

"Because I got bored. There was no longer a thrill to the kill. No longer a goal or meaning to it. It became dull." All eyes turned to the swaying bunk. Wide in fear. "Good morning." A bedraggled Ruby offered with a smile. She stretched and yawned before hopping off the precarious bed. Everyone else stood frozen. Feeling the uneasiness in the air, she stopped rummaging through the bags and turned to face her team. "I ain't gonna hurt ya. Come on, loosen up." Her words had no affect. "Fine, fine. I guess that was too much to expect." She resumed gathering miscellaneous materials from the bags. "I guess it will take some time for them to get used to this merciless killer." Ruby grumbled to herself as she stood up and walked to the bathroom. Not bothering to close the door, she began getting ready for the day ahead. Brushing her hair and teeth, taking care of other hygiene components, changing out of her pajamas. Wait. The scantily clad Reaper looked around the bathroom, she had forgotten to grab her clothes. With a sigh she walked back out into the main room. "I forgot my clothes." She idly announced as she crossed the room and picked up the articles of clothing she discarded last night. Feeling the eyes on her, she surveyed the room and found two pairs, one amber and one with a scarred twin. With a mischievous smirk she turned to face the onlookers. "You can ogle all you want, but if you wanna touch, you have to take me out first." She winked before returning to the bathroom, closing the door this time.

A raucous laughter boomed from the blonde brawler. "She got you guys good. I'm proud." Two glares fell onto her, but her laughter didn't stop.

The bathroom door opened and out stepped the red leader in her typical outfit. Cresent Rose peeked out from behind her. "Wait, so you can have your weapon, but you can't have a scroll? That's ridiculous." Weiss crossed her arms.

"I know right? But I guess it kind of makes sense, I can't hack into anything or remove this anklet with my baby like I can with a scroll."

"You can't cut the anklet off?"

"Nope, it's some secret compound that's harder than titanium. But in order to keep track of me, there's a computer inside of it. I could use a scroll to take control of the computer and have it release me."

"You know how to do that?" Yang asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, something I learned that made my life easier." an awkward silence fell heavily upon team RWBY. "Ahem. Right. Anyway, don't you guys have classes? You should get going, it's almost 7."

Yang's eyes widened. She rushed to the door and threw it open. Quickly, she disappeared down the hall. Blake made her way to the shutting door, putting her hand on it to stop it from closing. She turned back and looked at Ruby, a blush crept onto her cheeks. "I'll uh… see you later." With that, the faunus left, leaving Weiss and Ruby.

"You're not coming?" Weiss picked up her binder.

"I could, but class is boring, so I'm gonna hang out in the cafeteria or something."

Weiss nodded curtly, "Stay out of trouble."

"Heheh. Have fun, I'll see you later, alright?" Weiss felt blood rise to her cheeks. She flung open the door and rushed out into the hall, desperate to get away from the Reaper.

Ceasing all at once, the buzzing chatter from seated students in the cafeteria died as a black combat boot stepped in. Clicking of heels on the tiled floor was the only sound. Ruby stepped into line. It was frozen in place for several moments before it suddenly progressed quickly. The cashier was whipping people out, desperate to not keep the unhinged killer waiting. Soon, it was Ruby's turn. "H-h-h-how can I help you?" it was the same cashier as yesterday.

Ruby offered her a charming smile. "Can I get some french toast and three cookies, please?"

The cashier nodded dumbly. She tapped away at the machine and the total popped up on the small display board. "8.55 please." Her eyes looking downward and her hands wringing the apron around her body.

After ruffling through her pockets, Ruby pulled out a 10. "Here you go, thanks for being such a cutie. It really makes this more enjoyable." She winked at the blushing cashier as she extended her hand out.

"Hey! Are you flirting with my girl?" Ruby turned around just in time to see the color drain from a stockily built, tall and muscular, broad headed boy's face. "It's you." His once cocky tone reduced to a meek whisper.

"Hmmm. No, I'm flirting with a girl who may be with you in terms of relationship. But unless you illegally bought such a lovely lady from undoubtedly questionable sources, she's not yours. She's hers. Just as we all are ourselves. Self-ownership does not change based on whether or not someone is in a relationship." Turning back to the cashier, she added, "Don't forget that, alright?" Ruby dropped the bill on the register and walked through, she threw over her shoulder, "Keep the change, honey."

"Miss Crimson Reaper, ma'am. I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I swear!" Eyes shamefully cast downward, the oaf apologized to the oddly kind Crimson Reaper.

Pathetic, at least her relationship will be better. Even if the brute won't stand up for her. Ruby took her food from the counter, a grimace on her face. Due to the population of the students body, there were no places at the tables where one could sit alone. It was not necessarily elbow-to-elbow cramped, but there was not enough space between cliques where an outlier, such as herself, could sit awkwardly alone. Closing her eyes, the red-cloaked girl breathed deeply before opening them as she exhaled. Time for an odd conversation.

By now, the cafeteria was alive with buzzing conversation, as it should be. While it was not quite the cacophony one would expect of a room filled with young adults with food, it was still pretty vibrant. So vibrant, the hardened killer barely noticed her name being called. Curious silver eyes scanned the lunchroom looking for the possible source. On the far side, towards the back was a waving rabbit faunus. A pleasant smirk dawned on the Reaper's lips. She crossed the room to her friend.

"Are you sure about this Vel? I mean, this is the Crimson Reaper we're talking about. She did give a nice speech, and help you out, but she's still a notorious killer." Coco watched as her friend and teammate waved over to what could only be the subject of their one-sided conversation.

"Caution is a wise ally." Yatsuhashi added.

Finally satisfied with her flagging down the new leader, Velvet sat down with her team. "I know, I know, but she really helped me out back there and I think this is the least I can do to sort of repay her."

"Alright, I'm with you Velvs. If she tries anything though, I'm putting her in the ground." The firey fashionista loved her team like family, and nobody messes with family.

"Duly noted. Ruby Rose, nice to meet ya." Ruby set her tray down next across from Velvet. She extended her hand across the table towards the shocked leader of CFVY. Coco dumbly returned the gesture. "You must be the leader, Coco Adel. Aside from being a model and fashion designer you are also a formidable huntress with strong ties to your friends." Finishing the hand shake, Ruby sat down. She turned her attention to Velvet, "Thanks for letting me sit with you. Shockingly enough, I don't have many friends here."

"It's the least I could do after all you did for me yesterday, thank you again for helping me." Velvet was the only member of her team not stunned into silence.

"It's not a problem, ironically I just did the right thing. I say ironically because, well, my reputation." Ruby chuckled to herself. A movement in her peripheral caught her attention. "You must be Yatsuhashi." She fixed her silver gaze on the giant. "The quiet giant. I have some respect for you. With your stature and natural strength, you could easily do as you please and come out pretty unscathed, but instead you are a gentle giant with a distinct love for harmony." This time, the entirety of CFVY was silent. "That leaves Fox. While not actually a faunus, his keen senses are above a regular human's. So much in fact, that despite being blind you can pinpoint a target's location without sight."

An eerie air had spread through the group, in the meantime, Ruby dipped her french toast. Every so often, in between bites, she would look up and smile an innocent and childish smile. A chill went down Coco's back. "How do you know so much? I mean, weren't you in a maximum security cell?"

This brought Velvet out of her reverie, "Coco!" she glanced apologetically at Ruby, "Sorry."

"It's no worries, I don't mind." Ruby looked to Coco, "I was in solitary confinement in a maximum security prison, yes. As to how I know so much, well. People are interesting. Even more so those that devote their life to protecting others. Mind if I tell you a story?"

No one argued against it, truth be told, everyone was interested in what the Crimson Reaper has to share.

"Cassandre "Cassie" Leavenheart. Age 33. Anti-Faunus Rights Movement Leader. At a young age, her biological parents died. She was taken in by a loving faunus couple, and despite her not having any faunus blood in her, loved her unconditionally. On her 20th birthday, she killed those loving parents of hers. Even beyond their dying breath did they love her. She was caught and tried, she pleaded grief stricken and got off with an early sentence given her childhood. She started that heinous campaign against faunus. I won't tell you her last words, but know that she wasn't sorry."

Ruby let the idle chatter of others fill in her void for a moment as she collected her thoughts. "How is this relevant? Well, you can't honestly judge someone without knowing then thoroughly. I have more kills to my name than what the record says. I also have some things that the record doesn't say. I saved thousands. Not by killing others, but by choosing not to kill. I spared the man who cured multi-cardioadrenal failure. While a wanted man for his inane experimentation, he saves hundreds a day with his medication even though he is locked up. If I had killed him when I had him pinned, it wouldn't be possible. These two stories are more alike than you think. The man I let go also lost his parents, but to a disease. His illegal research that killed dozens was driven by legitimate grief and sorrow."

Ruby ate the remainder of her french toast before continuing, "If I had not known these people's pasts, I would have made the wrong decision. Cassandre could have led to the enslavement of Faunus kind, but because I knew she was raised by loving Faunus parents, I killed her. The man, he knew what he did, but he did it out of unbridled sorrow. If I had not known the connection, I would have pulled the trigger and thus, indirectly kill thousands more. In short, know if your enemy is really an enemy." The Crimson Reaper took a sip from her Milk carton.

"That's… a pretty legit answer." Coco mused, her tone was wistful and thoughtful.

"Isn't it though?" Velvet added, her tone matching her leader's.

"Now I got a question." Ruby bit into one of her cookies.

"What's that?" Coco asked, sitting back and folding her arms. She looked over her classic glasses with curiosity in her eyes.

"How long have you and Velvet been dating, or how long have you and Velvet been secretly wanting to be dating?" A mischievous smile devilishly crept onto the red-cloaked leader's face.

The respective faces lit up. Yatsuhashi let out a single deep laugh. Fox grinned, "She got you good."

2 minutes passed by in silence as Velvet and Coco matched Ruby's cloak and avoided looking at anything other than the very interesting floor.

"3 years." It was barely a whisper. Coco, the proud leader who would glare down death, meekly admitting her secret relationship to a relative stranger. "3 years." this time there was confidence and pride in her voice.

While Velvet was still blushing, her hand found Coco's. Ruby let a genuine smile grace her lips. "Have fun in class you guys. Thanks for letting me sit with you." She gathered all the trays and trash into a pile. The bell sounded as she vanished in a whirlwind of falling rose petals.

"That was… fun." The leader of CFVY voiced everyone's thoughts as they made their way to their class. Her fingers still entwined with the rabbit faunus's.


	5. Chapter 5

"-Class dismissed." a burly man with a comically awesome mustache announced to his onlookers. His audience. For that's what he seems to think of them as. Not students, but people there for him to tell his stories to. Occasionally he would do lessons, but that was rare. Yet somehow, the class felt as if just listening to the stories, they learned what they needed to. As if being told of the man's heroic exploits made them live it themselves.

As soon as the droning bell sang it's song, a certain white-haired heiress briskly clipped out of the classroom. For whatever reason, there was a sense of eagerness within her. It was as though there was a string tied around her aortic arch and was connected to her dorm room. It pulled and pulled, drawing her closer to her destination. However, the reeling in slowed as she approached. A new feeling rose up in her gut. Her stomach twisted in on itself while butterflies elegantly fluttered aimlessly. Conflicted, she longed to see her, but knew it was wrong. After all, she is a notorious villain… but that's what makes this feel so good. It wasn't a prim and proper girl falling for the "bad boy" trope, or a "bad boy" being only good to her. First off, it wasn't a boy. Taboo. Secondly, the "punk" has committed the most heroic deeds since arriving. Thirdly, she was just so irritatingly charming! Letting out an angry huff, Weiss hadn't realized she was standing in front of her door. Tentatively, she reached her clammy right hand and pressed down on the handle. Irritated with herself for her hesitation, the snow queen throws open the door in defiance of herself. Empty. A new flood of emotions surged through her. The anxiety ebbed, only to be with two different disappointments. One in herself for having such feelings and the other in the absence of the charismatic Rose. Her longing gave way to concern. But her desire only grew.

Weiss left in a hurry. Yang seemed reluctant. As for her, she was both. She only had a vague idea as to why she was feeling the way she was. It often wore an infectious grin and a cloak soaked in red from its dark past. Even though everything about this was wrong, Blake couldn't help but it was so right. The Reaper that would lead her and her friends was akin to something from her novels. A dark and mysterious figure who seemed to show out of nowhere and stole the hearts of all those around them. While the faunus could only attest to the validity of the last part for herself, she was certain there were others that found themselves bothered by the idea of being under the Rose.

In a quickened reluctance, Blake stood from her seat and donned her equipment she used today. Noting that she was the last one in the room. Yang must have left while I was thinking to myself. Walking past the two other chairs in the row, a feeling of melancholy filled her heart. While it is refreshing to see a new, attractive face, the fact that it is replacing someone is understandably upsetting. Idly, her fingers trailed over the outermost seat on the left side, in foremost row in the middle section. A frown creased her lips. Dragging her two longest fingers along the smooth wood, she let off with a soft flick before turning and leaving the room.

Blake seemed lost in thought. Weiss left in haste. Yang… Yang sat confused. Her little sister was here to lead her team. The little sister that was once filled with innocence and hope, with chocolate covered cheeks and hands reaching upward toward her. The little sister that has taken the lives of so many arguably innocent individuals without so much as a blink in hesitation. The little sister, who no matter how hard the blonde tried, could not be hated. Burning for just a moment. Lilac eyes turned red and yellow flames danced off her body. Heat coursed through her veins as she thought of her dear baby sister's treacherous deeds. All of this vanished in an instant as the image of Ruby standing up to Cardin and his lackeys presented itself in her mind. She's trying, so will I. Determined, she left Blake to her thoughts.

Coco was sitting half mindedly in class. Port was enthusiastically vocally reliving his experience of fighting an Ursa. She didn't really care for there was something that was bothering her about this morning. Breakfast with a serial killer is in itself, strange, but that wasn't it. Something else was eating at her. The conversation replayed in her mind. "How do you know so much?"

"Let me tell you a story." A story… story… she didn't answer my question! Oooo, that little-! She so eloquently dodged my question and made me… made us believe she had answered it! Then to take the focus off of herself, she asked about Velvet and I. Ruby Rose… there's more to you than weapons…

/A much shorter chapter. School and All. Thanks for your support. Reviews help me improve and inspire me to write more; if you enjoy my stuff, be sure to let me know! Thanks, until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Coco's PoV

"Let me tell you a story." A story… story… she didn't answer my question! Oooo, that little-! She so eloquently dodged my question and made me… made us believe she had answered it! Then to take the focus off of herself, she asked about Velvet and I. Ruby Rose… there's more to you than weapons… From the corner of her eye she saw a blood red cloak pass by the door. Just the tail of it was present for a moment before the owner of it backed up to the doorway, fully revealing herself. The red cloaked killer made eye contact with Coco. A shiver ran down the fashionista's spine. It's like she knew. The rose gave a bright smile and small wave to CFVY.

"- and that's how I killed the Ursa with a stick." Port concluded his rambling.

The student body sighed. Boredom was evident on all their faces; hazy eyes and drool could he found throughout the room.

"No way! That's so cool!" all eyes turned toward the source of the exclamation. "Oh, uhhh… sorry didn't mean to interrupt." Ruby sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "I just thought that was cool that you killed an Ursa with a stick. Is all… heh."

Port blinked as if he were trying to process this information. No one had ever thought his stories were cool, yet here was this notorious murderer saying that his battle was cool. Gradually, he began to swell with pride. The class looked on as though they were watching the most interesting thing on Remnant unfold before their eyes. Port straightened himself and stood in a regal manner, filled with joy and pride. "Why thank you Miss Rose." A smile was painted on his face.

"D… do you think I could have your autograph?" Appearing out of nowhere was a notebook and pen in her hands, offered to the stunned professor.

"O-of course." gingerly, the mustached man signed his name on the pad.

"Thanks." The bloody Rose beamed at him as she returned the materials to wherever they came from her person. She casually marched to the door with a grin on her face. She turned to the class and offered a smile before disappearing out the door.

The class shifted their eyes to Port, all trying to process what had just transpired. A smile never left the man's face. All was quiet until the bell rang signalling the end of class, usually Port would be handing out assignments at the door for homework, but instead he just stood at his desk looking at his blunderbuss axe with a smile plastered to his features.

Silently, Coco thanked Ruby for getting them all out if homework. Her gratitude was interrupted by her conversation with her this morning. Her smile fell. Did she do that knowing Port would-... she trailed off as she her the sound of crinkling paper beneath her foot. On it was a simple smiley face.

Third Person PoV

Lazily gleaming through the grey clouds, the sun dimly warmed the flowery courtyard. Currently, there was only one individual sitting in the cozy area; clad in green with his cane across his knees and a coffee cup to his lips, he gazed calculating at the flower bed in front of him. In full bloom, there were daisies and petunias, daffodils and bulbs; amongst the organized cluster was a single rose. It's stem bending due to the weight of its petals, with every breath of wind, it shuddered and stooped lower. It seemed that any moment now it would snap. With the death of the rose, the others would grow better in time, he concluded. For as time passes, the rose will become the nourishment that will bring the young plants around it up. Lifting his mug to his lips, he looked down in surprise to see it empty. With a sigh, he placed the mug next to him on the oaken bench. Brisk, commanding steps on the paved stone ground announced the arrival of his companion.

"Have you thought about it?"

"Of course."

"And?"

Leaning forward from his seat on the bench, the headmaster gingerly lifted the head of the wilting rose. Upon the removal of his finger, it slumped. He leaned back into the bench and faced his companion. It would need long term support to straighten itself back up. "Are you sure this is the best way?"

"There are no better options. There never are. The hardest choices are always the best course of action."

"..."

"Ozpin, this is a war we are fighting. There are no easy choices. I know you. I know what you're thinking. And maybe she could be mended over time, but that's not a luxury we have. This is the best option."

With a long sigh, the green man took a pair of scissors me from within his layers. Gazing apologetically at the struggling rose, his fingers closed and the stem was relieved of its burden. Now lying in the damp dirt lies the disheveled rose amongst the roots of its fellow floral friends. "Ok."

Third Person PoV

Piercing through the drapes, the first signs of daylight made its presence known to the carpeted floor of dorm RWBY. It's glowing fingers slowly stretching across the floor as the sun rose over the mountains. Blood-chilling ringing sounded throughout the dorm. It's high pitched tune resounding within the sleeping members' skull, jolting them from their sleep. Eyes snapped open. Epinephrine pumping swiftly throughout their bodies. Minds entering fight or flight.

"Track. 8 minutes. No detours, no delays." The door opened and rose petals whirled around the room. Settling only after the door closed.

"What the heck!" Yang boomed. Her mind finally processing what just transpired. Her lilac eyes found the analog clock on the shelf. "5:01! No way, it's Saturday. I'm going back to bed."

"Ruby said to meet her on the track in 8 minutes." despite herself, Blake couldn't help but sound… weak. Her leader had given her an order, but her bed was so, so tempting.

"6 minutes now. What do you think will happen if we don't go?" Weiss groggily rubbed her eyes, her body making no movements to even suggest that she was going to get out. "It can't be THAT bad, right? Besides, she isn't really our leader, just a criminal with talent to fill the hole in our team."

The other two grunted their approval and all three of them pulled the covers back up over themselves. Quickly succumbing to sleep once more.

Heavy storm clouds had rolled in around noon. By 1 they released their blessings in buckets. Rain hammered against the windows and lightning lit the sky. Thunder boomed throughout the atmosphere. Yang idly swung her leg off her bed, scrolling through her scroll. Blake lay contentedly in her bed, a thick book open in her hands. Weiss sat at her desk, pencil in hand and assignments stacked neatly. She had just finished her last one.

Leaning back, Weiss stretched her arms above her head. Letting out a pleasurable groan. Just then, she noticed the distinct lack of red in the room. "Hey, where's Ruby?"

Blake looked up from her book, "Dunno. Yang?"

"Hmm? Haven't seen her all day. Maybe a

She's bothering CFVY."

"Well, at least she's not bothering us on our day off." for an hour, the three idly entertained themselves as the rain hammered outside.

The door burst open. Their red-cloaked leader stood in the doorway. Water dripping from every ledge, curve, and ridge of her being. Her boots were up to the shins in water. The hood of her cloak had a small puddle inside it, dripping to the floor. Hair matted to her head, and clothes soaked with water, Ruby stood stoic. Breathing heavily as though she had just done hours of rigorous exercise.

The three members looked at their leader in shock. Yang was the first to recover.

"What happened to you?"

Weiss got up to get her a towel. She paused for a moment before grabbing 3.

Blake started drawing a warm bath.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at the question and gestures of caring. "I was training." She stated as though she were telling the color of a clear sky.

"Are you insane! It's raining buckets out there!" Weiss scolded while offering Ruby the towels.

"It wasn't 9 hours ago."

"What do you mean? And your bath is ready."

"At oh 500, I woke you guys up for training. None of you showed up, so I did your training as well."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Yang fussed, her anger rising.

"Sure it does. I was going to have us train for 2 hours plus a 15 minute warm up. None of you showed up, so I did my session, your session, and their sessions."

"That's ridiculous! Why would you do that? You could get a cold!"

The expressionless facade broke. "Because I don't want any of you to die, that's why!"

Silence filled the room.

"What?"

"I said I don't want any of you guys to die." The happy-go-lucky rose whispered. Her joyous nature replaced with a somber one.

"We can handle ourselves!" Yang clenched her fists.

"Oh yeah! You think that you can! You think you have it in you to strike another person down. Again and again and again. Bodies piling up as they just keep coming. You think you can handle that!" Ruby's tone grew softer, "You're not just fighting Grimm, y'know."

Silence filled the tense room once more. Water pooling at the leader's feet.

"Why did you train so hard?" Blake stared analytically at the drenched rose.

"Because if you don't, then I have to make sure I'm strong enough to carry your burdens as well. I will NOT let ANY of you die…. Never again will I let a comrade fall." The last part was barely a whisper. It was spoken with such sadness that the room was moved to a standstill. Moments ticked by as all eyes were on the dripping leader. Finally she spoke, breaking the spell, "Get those towels out of my face and do something with the water. I'm going out."

"But yo-" Weiss was cut off by a teaching glare. It wasn't harsh or angry, rather silencing and demanding to be obeyed.

"Consider it your punishment for insubordination." A gust of wind and a flurry of petals signaled that the rain-ladened leader had gone. Leaving the three remaining members to their thoughts and a pool of liquid at the doorway.

Third Person PoV

The rain hadn't let up at all over the last few hours. If anything, it grew in intensity. It was half past 8 and Ruby had yet to return. Yang paced the room frantically, her hands behind her back in concentration has she made her umpteenth round.

"Would you stop that!" Weiss has been trying to relax after completing her assignments and having her leader scold her so soon. Who was she to scold a Schnee. Truth be told, Weiss too, was antsy at the distinct lack of cherry-scented hair wash and red cloak. Instead of mindless pacing, she demonstrated her misgivings in the form of irritation. Well… more so than usual for someone titled Ice Queen.

Blake had been silent throughout the ordeal, a book in her hands. She hadn't so much as turned the page since Ruby stormed in. It lays open in her arms, but her eyes are gazing beyond the printed pages and into something only she can see.

Weiss's PoV

Weiss let out a huff and rolled her eyes. She decided to fix her gaze on something that wasn't annoying, such as the gently swaying bunk above her. It wasn't long before that she started imagining the Rose that seemed to have budded in her heart. The heiress closed her eyes and breathed deeply, she could almost smell the strawberry-cherry mix of her thorny leader on the bed above her. For a moment, her mind was a light pink as she imagined her fearless leader; fighting four people at once, standing up an abusive guy for a girl, training relentlessly. Her light aura gave way to a dark purple as she recalled what happened earlier that day. The image of a soaking Ruby frowning at them pained her heart greatly… but the way her drenched cloak outlined her curves and how her leggings stuck to her. The "wild" look the rain-quenched hair gave off. Weiss felt herself blushing. She groaned to herself and threw an arm over her eyes. This spectrum of emotions was so new to her. Happy to sad, sad to sorrowful, sorrowful to… aroused. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, but it was certainly a headache. It only got worse when she remembers that the person doing this to her was and is an international murderer. Groaning silently to herself she rolled to lay on her side. Looking across the room, she saw amber eyes filled with sympathy, a light blush dusted the cheeks below the irises. Blake must have been thinking the same thing; the way Ruby's figure was so neatly articulated- stop! You like Neptune. Neptune. Neptune. Neptune. She tried to flood her mind with thoughts of the blue-haired boy to block out the Rose, but if Neptune was stale sandwich to a starving person, Ruby was a five-course meal. Weiss just couldn't find the hydrophobic man appealing anymore.

Blake's PoV

I turned to see what Weiss was groaning at. She turned to face me, there was a bit of pink dusting her cheeks. I wonder if she was thinking of Ruby in those wet clothes. Blood rushed to her own face as she recalled the delectable image. It's not fair. She's cute like a kitten, but at the same time she's sexy like… like uh… like a succubus. Then she storms in her soaking wet and now all of a sudden she both at the same time multiplied by a thousand! Blake, you're hopeless, what about Sun? Wait… Sun who?... Oh. Right. Uh… but… but did you SEE Ruby! Blake battled against herself in her mind. She wasn't too concerned with her teammates as they were equally distracted, possibly by the same person.

Yang's PoV

I messed up, I messed up, I messed up. How do I even tell dad, "Hey, so remember how I said Ruby was my team leader and we were getting along well. Yeah, so it turns out, that she trained 9 hours straight in the pouring rain because the rest of us didn't show up. Then she went AWOL. Anyways, love ya, bye." Yang stomped her foot in aggravation. Dang it Ruby, why do you have to be so… so… uugghhh! Charismatic and gentle? I don't know. Just come back and hit us or something. Get the punishment over with. The blonde brawler returned to her pacing. They hadn't searched for fear that they would just anger the frightening Reaper.

Third Person PoV

Meanwhile, the mess hall was silent despite being fairly populated. The been sitting at a table all alone for quite some time. Her aura gave off a, "do not disturb" vibe. Crescent Rose lay on its scythe form on the table. A sharpening stone was in the calloused Rose's hand. A cookie wrapper sat crumpled on the other side of the table, along with 2 untouched cookies. The only sound was the occasional scraping of the whet stone on steel. It was both soothing and alarming. Silence, ssshhhiiing, silence. Repeat.

Eventually, the cafeteria restored some of its idle chatter. Hardly a hum against the pounding rain.

Ruby pulled a single hair from her head. She examined it in the light for a moment. Her silver eyes turned their focus to the scythe sprawled out on the table. Delicately, she pressed the strand of her against the scythe's blade. It cut in 2 with minimal pressure. To any onlooker, the smile she made was eerie, but truth be told, she was just giddy. After all, Crescent Rose was her baby, the only one that had yet to let her down. With a sigh of satisfaction, she placed the whet stone inside a plastic hard case. She placed the case inside a soft, lightweight pouch and hung it at her hip. Next, she folded Crescent Rose as if she encouraging a flower to grow; gingerly. Attaching the scythe to her back, she felt relaxed. The satisfaction that came with sharpening, the familiar weight of her baby, cookies; everything just seemed to align, putting her at ease. Standing in her seat, she reached across and grabbed the remaining two cookies and stored them in her designated cookie pouch; a circular, collapsible zip-up, roughly the size of her hand. She did a once-over the area to make sure she had everything before walking towards the door. As she walked by the cashier, she offered a warm, genuine smile. Something she hadn't done on the way in as she had been in such a sour mood. The cashier was taken aback by the simple gesture. For an instant, it seemed as though the working girl had to work up her courage, just a moment, before she returned a genuine smile of her own. Turning away, the Reaper's grin shifted from a friendly greeting to a victorious smile.

Third Person PoV

The lights were out and the curtain drawn over the window. The waxing moon was hidden behind dark, weeping clouds. Lightning briefly lit the sky followed by thunder booming above. The hair on her neck rose. She never did like rain. It was wet, cold, and often times, loud. Not to mention the thunder. Having advanced hearing capabilities, the deep roars were unpleasant to say the least. Another illuminating bolt of lightning cracked the sky. Another echoing boom. She threw her head back into her pillow. A sigh of frustration escaped her dry lips. It's a good thing tomorrow is not a school day. The door silently opened and closed. Amber eyes followed the familiar cloaked figure about the room. The intruder could not be heard over the thundering (haha) rain. They put the cloak neatly on the swaying bed above the heiress's, giving it a few tender pats. Then they froze.

"You should be sleeping, little kitten. It's nearly midnight." there was an amused lilt to be heard in the leader's tone.

"I could say the same." Blake hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh. She watched apprehensively at the scythe-wielder.

"Touché." The Reaper took off her boots and placed them at the foot of Weiss's bed. She began to strip her clothing when lightning set fire to the sky for an instant. It's boisterous, invisible companion following shortly after. "...so that's it." Ruby whispered to herself. She quickly finished changing.

That last one was especially loud. Blake clenched her teeth. This is awful. Suddenly, there was a foreign, warm, and sweet-smelling object in her bed. It pulled her close and placed her head on its gently thumping chest. She laid there in shock. What was she doing! As to whether the "she" of her thoughts was directed towards Ruby or herself, Blake did not know. She wanted to pull away from this sudden invasion of personal space, but the touch was so warm and the scent was so intoxicating. She was paralyzed, but it felt nice. "I… I'm not scared o-"

"I know.

"No, really it's no-"

"It's just loud. I know. Now shh. You're supposed to be sleeping." There was a movement against her chest which suggested Blake nodded. "I'm going to touch your ears, ok?"

"Wait, do-" warmth radiated from the tips of her left ear as she felt it being gently massaged between two fingers. Wherever the soothing ministrations occurred, a radius of pleasure surround it. The thunder had caused her to tense up, but this euphoric massage quickly caused her to melt. Her left cat ear now felt totally lax. A few moments after, the massage stopped. Inwardly, she sighed with disappointment. A low, constant grumble caught her attention. The more she focused on it, the quieter it became until it disappeared. Realization dawned on her. She had been purring. Embarrassment filled her head as glanced up at Ruby for any sign of teasing or jesting. Instead, she found her eyes closed and head resting against the backboard.

Thunder boomed. Silver eyes shot awake. They quickly scanned the area for threats before realizing she was in her dorm. She noticed a weight on her chest. A chuckle rumbled inside her for a second. She hadn't completed her task yet. "I'm going to do the other ear now."

"Y-you don't have to. Really, I'm alr-" that wonderful sensation was back. Wherever the fingers went, a trail of utter relief and satisfaction followed. Despite herself, she started purring again, but the ministrations didn't stop like she feared. It was as if Ruby didn't notice. She let out a sigh of relief at her somewhat embarrassing secret remain just that. She continued to revel in the soothing touch of her new leader. In the back of her mind, there was a warning going off, but she ignored it. I don't care if she's the Crimson Reaper, this is simply too pleasurable. The massage stopped and was replaced with and arm pulling her closer. Security and serenity flooded her veins. She let out a yawn and closed her eyes. Thunder boomed, but she didn't pay any mind.

Third Person PoV

The first thing she noticed when she came to her senses, was the distinct lack of warmth she felt around her. The second thing she noticed was the distinct lack of cherry-scented anything. Finally opening her eyes, she saw that, indeed, the Crimson Reaper with a heart of gold no longer was sharing her bed. Which gave her mixed feelings. On one hand, she was grateful and relieved, she could never live that down with Yang. On the other hand, she felt… disappointed. Her ears lightly tingled pleasantly and she felt rather rested, but she wasn't as warm or had that soothing sense of security. Stifling a yawn, amber eyes continued to survey the room. Weiss was still sleeping, and the snoring above suggested Yang was as well. The door creaked open. Silently so as to not wake anyone. In stepped the leader with a steaming coffee mug.

Ruby's PoV

I gently placed the hot mug on the desk before me. My head was pounding, I was either ways too hot or too cold, and very little air passed through to my lungs. In short, I was sick. A shiver ran down my spine and I drew my cloak near. In an attempt to siphon the warmth, I wrapped both hands around the mug. Sweat was trickling down my face and back, but I felt colder than Weiss's attitude. Gently lifting the cooling tea to my lips, I breathed in the sweet Jasmine aroma. Taking a sip, the soothing liquid filled my mouth, I couldn't fully enjoy it as my stomach had decided to throw a temper tantrum among other things upwards. Using my semblance, I dashed to the bathroom and quietly closed the door before it hit and my gut sang through my throat.


	7. Chapter 7

Third Person PoV

Something was off about that morning. The cafeteria was buzzing with conversation, people were going through the line to get some breakfast. Rain gently tapped against the giant windows. It all seemed so… normal. Scanning the crowd, Velvet noticed a distinct lack of burning blonde, icy white, and shadowy black air amongst the many assembled students. As well as black with red endings…

"Something wrong, Velv?" concerned cocoa eyes looking up at her.

Sighing the rabbit faunus sat down, "not really, just team RWBY isn't here and they always seem to make things more… exciting?" A soft, warm hand placed itself over hers. It vaguely smelled of cinnamon.

"Ah well, maybe they are sleeping in. It is the weekend after all. I'm surprised this many people are here." The fashionista idly scanned the room as well.

"Maybe." The rabbit faunus took a bite of her pumpkin pancakes. 'Tis the season of autumn after all. As she was chewing, a glimpse of bright blonde hair caught her eye. Turning to see, there was blonde, but instead of black, white, and black and red; was orange, scarlet, and black with a purple streak. JNPR was looking for a place to sit.

"Hey vomit boy, over here." Coco waved her hand as though she were signalling a ship… or two (hahah). Pyrrha nudged him and pointed over to the waving leader.

Upon approaching, Jaune placed his tray on the table, followed by his team. "Hey, thanks for letting us sit here." He seemed more confident in himself than before.

"Don't mention it. Pyrrha, it's always a pleasure." Coco nodded her head at the Amazonian.

Next to them sat Nora with a comically large stack of pancakes. Syrup oozing down the side and butter melting on top. A bit of drool hung from the corner of her mouth. Ren was stoic, but a bit of mirth glittered in his eyes.

The packed cafeteria felt less empty, but there was still a void. Even if WBY wasn't sitting with them, their presence in the room boosted the entire ambience. Speaking of the odd trio, they just walked in from the south entrance. Their leader, not with them.

Having cleared out some, the lunchroom was less packed. The three teams minus one individual sat at a table to themselves.

"Where's the Crimson Rea- err -Ruby? Is she still asleep or something? I didn't peg her to be one to sleep in." Pyrrha asked. Her emerald eyes giving no sign of ill-will.

WBY hesitated. They looked between each other in silent conversation. It was Yang who spoke. "Ah come on, we can trust them. It's not like they're going to hurt her anyways, right?"

She received confused looks in return.

"She's sick." Weiss stated matter-of-factly, her tone seemed colder than usual.

Still being gazed upon with questioning eyes, Blake explained, "We didn't want to tell you because you know… Crimson Reaper. Hated. She's weakened right now. Didn't want you to make an attempt on her life or anything."

"We wouldn't do that! She's… somewhat-maybe-in-a-sense-perhaps-slightly-in-a-certain-light-possibly, our friend." Nora stared indignant at nothing in particular. The rest just nodded their agreement.

"Well, we just wanted to be on the safe side. After all, she is pretty hated." Yang's protective older sister nature peeking through.

"You say that as though you do not hate her." Yatsuhashi replied evenly, a question underlying his words.

"Wellllll…. She's rather charming and charismatic sooo y'know…. Plus she's my little sister and she has a way with words that just kinda makes you trust and stuff ya know? These past few days, I've really started to ease up around her. It's as though she's been apart of the team the entire time…" Weiss and Blake agreed with the rambling Blonde's totally professional and fulfilling response.

"I'd hate to admit it, but she's also quite the charmer…" Blake added, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

Coco chuckled and Velvet nodded knowingly. The group joined in a bit of a laugh. It was a lot less prominent, the void. Once the laughter died down, the 11 at the table realized the suffocating silence that held the rest of the cafeteria.

A red-cloaked figure had silently glided up to the register. An unnerving aura surrounding her. The hood was drawn up over her features.

"Two cookies, a glass of milk, and some soup please." Her voice was barely a whisper, but a sweet smile was still warmly painted on her features.

"Of course…. Are you alright? You look a bit sick." The nervous cashier that usually fumbled with her words, now spoke calmly and confidently… well almost. "Err, I don't mean to say you look bad or anything, just you look a bit sick, like you have the flu or something. I don't mean to say you look bad, you always look beautiful and stunning, wait what am I saying? Right, just, are you well?" Throughout her rambling, the poor cashier grew red on the face. Progressing through the spectrum of embarrassment until she was on the brink of blacking out.

She kept rambling. Ruby felt bad for her. Reaching forward she placed the appropriate amount of currency in the cashier's hand. Closing it with her own and lightly patting the closed fingers, effectively silencing the reddened girl. "Thanks for being such a cutie." With that, Ruby walked past the dumbfounded, blushing girl.

At the table, Yang had her index finger pointed at the stunned cashier and her tumbled skyward. The other fingers were closed, giving the appearance of a gun.

"Pewoooo. Right through the heart. That's another one under her spell." Yang laughed at her own joke. She looked over at her slightly agitated teammates, "That makes what? 3 now?" two sets of daggers bore into her. "Heh heh…. Gotta go!" The brawler dashed out of the cafeteria at record speed.

Weiss smoothed her skirts as she recomposed herself.

"What did she mean?" Jaune, the oblivious boy wonder, asked no one in particular.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Yang, in the incredibly thick skull of hers, thinks Blake and I are in love or at least infatuated with our leader. Even though I like Neptune." Her entire explanation sounded solid, but her voice wavered toward the end, causing it to be framed more as a question than a statement.

Jaune's face fell at the comment of Weiss liking Neptune. As though he had a fighting chance with the cold-hearted heiress in the first place. Well… it is Jaune, he lives a delusional world of his own.

Pyrrha on the other hand silently thanked whatever deity she could name for Ruby. Having Weiss blurt out her feelings crushed Jaune, sure, but it gave her a chance now. Maybe now, he'll actually notice her, with Weiss out of the way… and who knows, if things don't work out, the Crimson Reaper seems to be into girls, so-

Pyrrha's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of someone standing up. It was Blake.

"And where are you going?" Weiss was still a bit heated from Yang's jeering.

"Oh… uh… to study?" Blake looked around looking for a better excuse. None presented itself. "Yeah, to study. Don't we have a test in Port's?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes, suspicious of the faunus's muddy lie, "No, he canceled it, remember. When he was in his jovial mood and not simply retelling his grandiose

tales of times long past."

JNPR looked on in silence. Where was Blake going? Why did Weiss care so much? Where did Yang go to be the… nevermind she'd be an awful mediator.

Blake's eyes darted to the door, Weiss started to say, "Oh don't you da-" a shadowy figure that resembled Blake quickly replaced the original before dispersing. The retreating faunus just barely passing through the doors. "How dare she!" Weiss threw her hands on the table, a bit of frost seeping from beneath her palms. She stood up in anger and marched after the scared cat faunus. Hands to her side, balled up in fists.

"As Yang would say, 'That was a thing.'" Nora snorted at Ren's joke before finishing off her bit of pancakes. Jaune and Pyrrha nodded their heads with a grin.

Third Person PoV

A fuming Weiss stomped up to the two standing outside their dorm room door, her mind set on strangling the faunus. However, as she neared, her anger quickly dissipated. Now all three were standing outside the door in silence. A coughing fit from the other side caused Yang to lower her head, fists clenched at her sides. Blake looked away from the door. Weiss looked past it. When the coughing stopped, a craggy voice called out to them, "You can come in, y'know. I can't promise you won't get sick, but you don't have to stand out there all day."

At once, all three heads turned to the door. Tentatively, Yang reached for the handle. Her hand froze on the knob. It didn't feel right. There was so much guilt weighing on her heart that if it were to suddenly disappear, she was sure it would leap through her head. Ruby, my little sister, is like this because I was too lazy.

Weiss didn't mind that the brawler had frozen in the process of opening the door. In fact, she could sympathize with the yellow bruiser. Pangs in her chest were not entirely new to her, but these ones weren't from having others be disappointed in her. No, these ones came from herself. My leader… and friend is sick because I was disobedient and selfish.

On the outside, Blake remained passive, something she had become quite adept at during her time in the White Fang. However, a losing war raged on within. She was anxious and simply wanting to flee, but at the same time she was cemented, determined to make things right with her ill teammate in whatever way she can. The losing side was the cowardice. Which is strange for her, as before she always used her semblance to run away whenever things got rough, but right now… right now she wanted to stay despite the screeching panic. She cared for me, the least I can do is return the favor. Especially after my insubordination.

The soup was warm and went down easy, but it was awfully plain. It was literally water with a chicken flavoring; no chicken, peas, noodles, just broth. A rare frown found its way onto the cheery Rose. Her vocal cords hardly tingled, "This is the worst, and I've eaten from dumpsters." A sigh escaped her lips. "Ah well, at least this won't give me Dysentery… I hope." As she raised the spoon to her lips, a vague feeling tickled her cerebral cortex. Her eyes narrowed at the door, as if she were trying to peer through it. "You can come in, y'know. I can't promise you won't get sick, but you don't have to stand out there all day." The door hesitantly opened in a jagged swing. The light from the hallway contrasted the darkened room causing the three in the doorway to have shaded faces.

"Ruby I-" Yang spoke first

"I know. You're sorry, yadda yadda yadda, forgive me. Blah blah blah. I already forgave you guys."

"What! How can yo-" Weiss was stopped by the bedridden leader as well.

"Because I'm your leader, you're all sorry for what you've done, you won't do it again, and I love you all."

Blake didn't speak. None of the three stunned in the doorway did.

A coughing fit brought them out of their shocked state. Eyes darting to the Rose, dismounting her bed. At once they all rushed over. Yang pushing her back up to get her back in bed, Weiss standing to the side, observing anxiously, and Blake was guiding her down.

"Hey, you tryin' to cop a feel? Don't help. This is your punishment remember." Begrudgingly, the intruding hands fell to their respective owner's sides. A pink stain adorned the faunus's cheeks.

Her feet thumped onto the solid ground. She whipped the first few steps to the bathroom. Her now empty milk cup in one hand.

From the other side, water from the faucet could be heard splashing against the ceramic bowl and drain. It shut off after a moment. Shortly after, the leader returned to the dim room, a glass of water raised to her dry lips. She greedily gulped down the liquid with audible swallowing. She suddenly stopped. Removed the glass from her lips, her eyes widened. A flurry of rose petals and the shutting of a door, an instant later. Seconds after, gross gasping and gagging prefaced the sound of moderate splashing. Finally, flushing. The door did not immediately open. Instead, the faucet turned. More splashing, some gurgling, a bit of spitting, and then the ill Red re-entered the room.

The three had not moved from their spot, nor had they done anything except watch in guilt as their leader struggled with the simplest of tasks and vomiting. Yang hung her head low, Lilac eyes shut tight. Weiss looked to the side, her arm crossing her chest to hold her shoulder. Blake stared at the bathroom, unreadable.

Ruby made her way to her bed. Silver eyes filled with dread at having to mount the unstable excuse of a cot. She saw the mostly full bowl of boring chicken soup. This did not go unnoticed by Weiss, "I'll take that back for you."

"No, you won't." Ruby reached for the bowl, but had to pull her arm back to let put a series of coughs into it. After the last cough, she cleared her throat and grabbed the bowl. Making her way sluggishly towards the door, it was a miracle that none of the soup spilled over. Shakily turning the handle, opening the door, and stepping out into the hall, not a drop of soup leaving the bowl. A sigh of relief escaped her. It was short lived as she began coughing. A spoonful of the hot broth spilled over the edge. It splattered onto the Rose's hand. She hissed in pain but did not drop the bowl. The liquid quickly cooled and she resumed her journey.

Third Person PoV

"This sucks!" Boisterous as ever, the brawler spoke her teammates' minds. "I don't even know why, but I just… I feel so bad. Like, I'm the one who's sick."

"It does seem to be an effective punishment." Weiss agreed glumly. "I barely know her, but I feel so guilty. I mean, indirectly it is our fault she's this way, but this feeling is awfully strong."

Blake nodded silently. It was strange that their new leader could have such an effect on them despite the short amount of time they've known each other. It's like, she might as well have been their leader from the start.

"What do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do. This is our punishment. Watching her suffer. I thought it was going to be us taking care of her, not this." Icy as ever.

"What does 'cop a feel' even mean?" Blake asked herself. She had voiced her jumbled thoughts and opened a door, inviting the teasing Little Dragon in.

"Well, it means trying to grope, but in a more subtle manner. Now the real question is, were you?" Yang's face had split into a mischievous grin.

With her face reddening, "N-n-no, of course not. I-I would never-" Blake cut herself off in an attempt to not give any fuel for the persistent blonde.

"Hmmm. Not even if she asked you to?" Yang's voice took on a higher pitch in an attempt to mimic her sister's angelic tone, "Oh Blakey, I fell on my back and it hurts. Would you mind. No, would you please massage it for me."

"Yang!" Blake pounced on top of her partner, attempting to claw her face off. Her cheeks a deep red as the image of the innocent-looking girl asked her to perform such a lecherous act, forever imprinted in her min, courtesy of the laughing blonde beneath her.

It took a minute for the excitement to die down. Yang's gasping apologies between her stifling laughter and Blake's growls of frustration.

Lilac eyes turned towards the silent Ice Queen. She's been too quiet. Upon closer inspection, she too, had pink in her face. The Cheshire smirk returned. "Ooohhhhh Weeeeiiiisss."

The heiress paled. She had been targeted.

"Would you be so kind as to relieve Rubes of that pain if such an incident were to occur?

"Such a thing is highly illogical. The probability of that happening is slim at best, and I would not be so inclined to do so." She sounded confident, but there was a hint of reluctance to her voice.

"You're right… you'd be more for something like this." Yang cleared her throat and took up the higher tone once more, "Oh Weiss, my chest is just killing me. Won't you help me out. Maybe-" She never got to finish as the proud heiress let out a battle cry and tackles the surprised brawler to the floor. Her punches doubling Blake's ferocity.

The door opened. All activity stopped. They had been caught red handed. "Man, you guys are having fun without me." Ruby put on a pretend pout. She couldn't continue her act as she suddenly rushed into the bathroom. Another dry heaving occurrence. The once cheery atmosphere shattered. It was going to be a looooong punishment.

Third Person PoV

After days of agonizing guilt, their leader finally fully recovered. After this horrible experience each offending member of RWBY silently vowed to themselves that they will never miss a practice again.

It was time for the school dance. Despite being an Academy to train the most lethal force mankind had to offer, it was still a school. As such, it is only proper to do school events. Besides, it helps take the stress off from the mundane tasks of learning to become a deadly weapon. Ozpin took a sip from his mug as he awaited the staff to assemble. He had just set his mug down when the door burst open and several huntsmen and huntresses came barreling in. Among them were Glynda, Port, and Oobleck.

"Where's the emergency!" Blunderbuss axe at the ready, Port surveyed the clockwork room.

"Ah, good. We're all here." He resisted the urge to take another sip.

"Ozpin, what's the meaning of this? I was in the middle of teaching a class." Glynda narrowed her eyes at the headmaster. Her tone palpable. "This better be a big emergency."

"Oh, it is. The school dance is just 3 days away and we have done absolutely nothing to prepare for it. It would be tragic if we don't give the students a full experience." He failed and gave into temptation, taking a swig from the eternally full mug.

The room stood in silence and shock. Had he really engaged the CODE RED signal to discuss the plans for the dance? It took a lot of processing before anyone able to speak. Glynda let out a long sigh. Well, there's no way getting out of this. The staff gathered around the headmaster's desk, ready to brainstorm some ideas. Guess it's free time for the kids.

Third Person PoV

"... A servo unit for each device and a flat, 3mm screwdriver." Ruby finished naming all the parts she would need to construct a more advanced pager. "Oh, and if it wouldn't be too much to ask, do you think you could get me some chocolate dipped cherries. I'd love you forever."

Weiss froze in her note taking as she mulled over what the Rose just said. A blush tinted her cheeks as images of her leader holding and kissing her, whispering her undying love in the heiress's ear. Stop, stop, stop. You. Like. Nep. Tune. Not some shoddy assassin who just showed up. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Got it, I'll be back." With that, she left.

Third Person PoV

"Hey, Blake."

The faunus looked up from her book, "Yes, Yang?"

"... do you think Ruby's, like, faking her entire persona. As if she's just being friendly and charismatic as all part of an act and she's just trying to make us trust her and then she'll take us down when we are most vulnerable? I mean, she is an assassin."

Blake sighed and closed her book. "No. I think she's being truthful."

Yang mulled over this new tidbit of input. "Why? Aren't assassins like, master actors?"

"I've been among killers, thieves, and all other forms of evil. I picked up a few indicators. I'll just leave it with, from my experience, she's not faking."

"How can you tell? What if she's just super good? What if she's just manipulating us to-"

"Let's not get started on 'What ifs.' Besides, shouldn't you of all people, trust her the most? She is your sister."

Yang sighed in defeat, "Yeah, but I just can't shake the feeling that something horrible is going to happen and she's going to be at the center of it."

Blake offered an understanding smile, "Let's just live in the present. Live for now, but be prepared for tomorrow. You taught me that."

Third Person PoV

"Let's see what this school has to offer. Neo, as you are the best at gathering intel, why don't you go have a look around. Cinder looked towards the small ice cream killer.

Neo gave a mock salute. She shimmered and was now wearing a Gothic lolita getup with matching hair and eyes. "Good now, Mercury and Emer-"

Whatever Cinder was going to say, Neo didn't know. She had her job and started on it. What the others were doing was none of her business.

As she walked through the many halls of Beacon, she noticed that some students of a respectable visage, were putting up posters. Upon closer inspection, the advertisement was for an upcoming school dance. Perfect. An unsettling smirk broke across her lips. Suddenly, a chill went up her spine. Looking around she saw a carefree red-cloaked girl walking casually down the hall with her arms behind her head. Something about this innocent looking figure bugged the mute. She looked familiar, but how? Next to the relaxed red cloak was another person. A faunus with rabbit ears. She also seemed at ease, but not so much as her companion. They were quite a ways away and they seemed to be making idle conversation. Maybe I can pick up on what's going around here.

Neo pretended to examine the poster some more while straining her ears to listen in on the passersby conversation…. Useless. They were just chit chatting. Not even gossiping. A silent exasperation escaped her and she turned to leave. She was now facing the two, who still seemed to be absorbed in their conversation. As she walked along the wall, she came within arms reach of the odd pair.

"Y'know, I always loved heterochromatic eyes." The red one said. Neo froze. No way. "They're so intriguing and mysterious. I just find them so… alluring." Neo forces herself to move on to avoid suspicion, but her mind was focused on what the girl had said.

A gust of wind brought Neo back to her senses. She jumped back in surprise as silver eyes not 8 centimeters away gazed into her fake black ones. They stared so intently, Neo felt like her very soul was being analyzed. Suddenly, she was brought closer to the red girl. Her arms were held to her side. She panicked, but doing anything would raise awareness.

The rabbit faunus looked on in horror at the red cloaked girl's actions.

"Don't worry, really. There's no reason to be so tense." something about that voice made Neo relax. Her heart rate returned to normal and her muscles released. "See? I'm not scary. Now." Neo felt one hand leave her arm. It fell to her hand instead. The enigma holding her trailed their fingers ever so gently along her palm. Neo shivered. It delicately danced along her hand and waltzed it's way up her arm. It ghosted over her brachial artery another shiver. Oh no my cover's going to be blown if she keeps this up. I have to get away!

Despite herself, Neo couldn't move. She was frozen in place. The gentle caresses of this strange girl paralyzed her. By now, her fingers had trailed up to her neck. They lingered on her pulse point. Neo sucked in a breath. Suddenly, she felt hot breath against her ear, "I just love, your. Eyes." A drawn out sigh broke Neo. Her disguise flickered and ultimately disappeared revealing the true her. Coming to her senses, her different colored eyes gazed into the smirking silver ones for a moment before she had to disappear.

Velvet looked on in shock. A blush painted her cheeks at what she just witnessed. Truth be told, she was a little jealous of the silent girl. It just looked so… exotic. She wanted to be under those delicate fingers. She felt eyes on her. Turning to face the Red Reaper, she saw the knowing light behind the moon-like eyes. Her blush grew and she hid it behind her ears as she groaned.

Ruby let out a giggle before rejoining the flustered faunus.

"Back so soon? Cinder looked questioningly at Neo, a bit of concern.

Neo quickly signed, "There was this girl, she saw through me the second she laid her eyes on me"

Cinder groaned and threw herself onto the bed. "I thought she was in prison. Why is she here and why now?"

"Who is she? And why is she such a problem?" Emerald chimed in from across the room.

"She's the Red Reaper, the Blood Blossom, the Crimson Rose, the Thorned Cherry… and my ex."

"... and that concludes today's lesson. Now, with an announcement from Ozpin. Eh hem, 'dearest hunters and huntresses in training. The dance is in two days, please be sure to have found a group to attend with.'"

Oobleck let out a silent sigh. It was exhausting preparing such a large event in such a short amount of time. He lifted his mug to his lips, but the succulent liquid of awakening did not drip. Drat, empty. His speckled eyes glanced at his desk, packets of instant coffee lay torn around it. This is my 6th cup too. He gazed longingly at the cheap grounds stuck to the bottom of the mug. His mind struggled with any form of thought. It wasn't until all the students left, but a tap on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie. Blinking away the tiredness, he turned his attention to who the offender was. The first thing he noticed was silver eyes, the second thing was the red cloak. Ah, the Blood Blossom. I was wondering when you'd show up. "What can I do for you Ms. Rose?"

"You can just call me, Ruby" her tone suggested that no other name would be accepted. "And I was just wondering if I am allowed to attend the dance."

It took several blinks until the professor finally understood what had just been asked of him. "You… you want to go to the dance?" Here was one of the most notorious villains in history, asking if she could attend a social dance. Chalk that up for things that have thrown him through the loop.

"Yup, I figured I'd ask the smartest person first." Nothing but sincerity in her voice.

Under the glasses, Oobleck narrowed his eyes. She sounded so sincere. Is that how she fooled Port? I won't succumb to your tricks! "I am hardly the smartest person at Beacon."

"I didn't say at Beacon, I just said smartest person. As I did not proclaim an area or region, one could only interpret that I meant of the entirety of existence. Surely, one as prestigious in the arts of language and history would have grasped that, no? It must be your fatigue. What is that, your 6th cup? That instant stuff is weak. You should try to triple distill your coffee sometime. It's more effective than giving yourself an enema."

The professor stared dumbfounded. She had figured him out in a matter of seconds. He barely exchanged two sentences with her and yet she had him pegged to the billboard, strewn out. She got me. All he could do was nod in the affirmative. The Rose gave a charming smile before skipping on her way to a destination only she knew. Triple distilled, huh? He tore open another pack of the instant coffee and grabbed a bunsen burner.

"So, who are you going with?" mischievous lilac eyes glanced around the table.

"I'm not go-"

"Hey, Blake!" a peculiar voice announced the arrival of a certain monkey faunus. "Wanna go to the dance?" right to the point.

Yang looked a Blake expectantly, then to Sun, "Actually, Sun, Blake was just saying that she didn't wan-"

"I'd love to." Amber eyes glared at the blonde. If only to prove I like Sun and not that- that killer. The adorable, charming, comforting, caring, warm- agh. Stop! Stop! Stop!

Now that that's out of the way. Yang turned her sights to the distant Ice Queen. "What about you, Weiss?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm. I wasn't planning on going. Homework and all that." She idly rolled food around her plate.

"That's a shame, I was wondering if you wanted to go." Weiss whirled around to find a hydrophobic water God standing behind her. His pearly teeth showing in his sheepish smile. Something Weiss used to find attractive.

"Oh, well I guess I'll go. Or whatever."

That leaves Ruby. Where is she?

"Have you guys seen Ruby?"

All eyes turned to her. Whatever chit chat that was happening died on a dime.

"Ruby Rose? She's- she's here? At Beacon?" Neptune's voice was shaky.

"Yeah, she's actually our team leader. Team RWBY."

"Wh- why? Isn't she supposed to be, like, locked up in that super high security prison for the clinically Insane and morally inane?"

"Stuff happened. Anyways, do you think she'll be at the dance? I mean, she's not really a student, but she is technically a member of Beacon."

Whatever was going to be said fell upon caught tongues as a melodious voiced and a British giggle turned heads.

"- and he was all, 'Dude, check it out! It's a tree frog!' and I said, 'No, that's a toad.' But he insisted, 'Nu uh, I found it by a tree stupid. It gotta be one of them tree frogs.' We were in a swamp, there were literally trees everywhere!" Another fit of giggles.

Sensing eyes on them, the odd pair of red and rabbit turned to look at their not-too-polite audience.

"Hey, what's up. I went to the dorm to look for you guys, but this is where you were." The cheery as ever Reaper said to the group.

Sun and Neptune stood with their jaws to the floor. Not only was the Thorned Cherry a young woman, but she was cute and happy-go-lucky, too.

"Where are my manners, " Ruby made a show of searching her person for something, "Ah, there they are." She pretended to pull something out of one of her pockets. "Hello, my name's Ruby Rose. You may know me more commonly as: Red Reaper, Blood Blossom, Crimson Rose, Thorned Cherry. Nice to meet ya." She extended her hand to the shocked boys.

In a starry eyed state, Sun sluggishly moved to shaker her hand, "Uhm… yeah." before their hands met, however, Ruby pulled away.

"Oh! Too slow." Sun looked at her confused. "Seems like you got something in your ear." She reached up to his ear and out of nowhere pulled out a worn yellow wallet. "Hm, this is pretty large. How'd you get that in there?" She flipped open the pocket-sized tool. "It's a yellow wallet, but the I.D. is of a blue haired person?"

Sun instinctively checked his back pocket. Only to find a hamburger bun. Neptune opened up his wallet, in place of his I.D. was a crudely drawn face sticking it's tongue out.

"Anyone got a lighter?" She held up the wallet. "No? That's ok." without warning, the wallet burst into flames. Turning into ash in seconds. "Oops." now holding a pile of ash, Ruby looked at Sun. "Sorry."

Sun growled, his face twisting in anger. "That was so not cool! What even was that. You can't just go and-" His words got cut off as he felt something leather and square in his mouth. Pulling it out with his fingers, his mind short-circuited. In his hand was his wallet.

"Ta-dah!" Ruby shook her hands while holding her arms out. "Magic!"

With nothing else to do, the group applauded. Neptune and Sun stood back, questioning what just happened. Sun looking over his wallet and Neptune asking at what point did she take his.

"Anyways, Yang. Seems Blake and Weiss are going. You should too. It'd be good for you guys. Bonding and all that."

"What about you? Can you go?"

The answer came in the form of a mysterious smirk.

"What do you mean you can't find her? She is contained to the campus." Yang sighed and leaned against the wall. She wore a slim fit dress with an open slit on the left leg. Her shoulders were bare, or they would be if her semi-tamed hair didn't cover them, coming down in identical french braids. Her lilac eyes popped with the lavender eye shadow on their lids. "Aaagh, alright. Just, let's just go. Maybe she went without us?" She didn't sound so sure, but she closed the scroll down regardless.

Blake was a bit underwhelmed at her date's attire. Same unbuttoned white top, same worn jeans, same ragged hair style. The only difference was the black bow tie hanging loosely around his neck. In short it was a bit of embarrassment given her attire to the juxtaposition of his. She wore a sleek black gown that stopped just below her knees. Two straps came over her shoulders to hold it in place. Feeling a bit excited, she even added an onyx necklace to bring the piece together. Her hair had been pulled up in a braided crown with the excess falling wispily down her neck. Her delicate ears picked up the giggling of two girls, she could only assume it was at them.

Weiss was in a better position than Blake, in regards to her partner's attire. Neptune wore black slacks with a complimentary white button up. Around his neck was a shiny blue tie. Despite looking rather dashing l, Weiss couldn't help but feel antsy. He would flirt nonchalantly with anything remotely female, it almost felt as though they weren't even a pair. Just two people walking together. Another issue pestered her as well, she couldn't help herself. Her mind would wander, it would start piecing together images of what Ruby would look like in a dress. Would it be a short, sexy dress? A slick, hot dress? A fanciful gown? Bare shoulder? Tights? The longer her mind lingered, the more her face grew red.

Boom, ska, boom boom ssska. Boom ska, boom boom ska. Oh how she hated parties. The booming music pounder around her skull, notes rebounding at a bleeding pace. Her teeth ground, if this went on all night, she wouldn't have teeth by the end. Eyes shut tight in a vain attempt to block out the booming cacophony. Across the room, Sun was dancing around. His arms up and his body shaking to the beat. If the school had allowed alcohol, he'd probably be drunk. His mind was obviously on partying, not on his date.

Weiss sighed as she sat down next to Blake. The music was so loud that communication was impossible, but a simple glance was enough to exchange the simple message on both their minds, "This. Sucks."

Unlike Sun, who was still dancing with all the fervor of a blazing star (ha get it!), Neptune had his arm above his head and was leaning against the wall. A cup of red punch in his other hand. He was trying, and failing, at wooing two girls. Their annoyance was apparent even from across the room. They raised their linked hands up to his face and shook them furiously. At last, their point came across and he was crestfallen.

Yang wasn't having too bad a time. Her natural fun-loving attitude went well with parties. However, she couldn't have the best of times due to the absence of her little sister and the melancholy of her friends. I mean, come on. It's her right as a big sister to go to dances and have a good time with her little sister, right? Right? She sighed, her legs were burning from the dancing. Weaving through the crowd, she eventually sat down next to the brooding cat faunus.

The same question was on three of their minds, "Where's Ruby?" There was no explanation, but they all agreed that the party would be better if the red leader was here, as was the common theme of late.

Weiss looked over at the two girls who rejected Neptune, they were flirting with other guys. She smirked, serves him right.

For a moment, the pounding music stopped, a relief to the crying ears. Blake unclenched her jaw. A moment of bliss from the rather raucous music.

Maybe this party isn't so bad. It just has to have some time to flourish.

Oddly enough, the music didn't resume. It was silent. There was no blistering noise coming from the crowd or the speakers. Everyone was turned towards the same door.

An elegant Rose, not in a dress. A perfectly fitted suit with a nice sleek, crimson tie. Her suit fit her frame with tailored precision, and her slacks the same. The tie so nicely brought out the red hue of her eye shadow and dyed red hair ends. Perhaps the most alluring feature of her entire piece was the blush that adorned her cheeks. Usually the instigator of the embarrassed reaction, it was odd to see her blushing. Odd in a good way. Odd in an extremely adorable way.

Just when Blake thought the suffering was over, a chorus of piercing squeals erupted followed by the pounding of dozens in stampeding towards the door. Amongst the new cacophony, glimpses of exclamations rose, mostly in the feminine pitch; "She's so cute!", "She's so hoooooot!", "I saw her first!"

Yang looked on in horror, they're gonna tear her apart! But before she could put on her big sister pants and fight off the horde, a roar rose above the crowd.

Stomping through the glass ceiling, a duo of beowulf came crashing into the thankfully now empty dance floor. Panic arose, feeding the creature of darkness their cries. Everyone fled, waves of people screaming and rushing through the door that the leader of RWBY had just come through. Amongst the stampeding party goers was a worried elder sister, desperately seeking out her red-cloaked leader. Beyond the back row of the last evacuees stood an eerily composed Reaper.

Ruby slackened her jaw and wet her lips. A demeaning smile grew on her face, as if the howling Grimm were no threat to the weapon-less leader. She casually pulled her slick tie off from around her neck and relieved herself of the suite coat. Placing both gently on the floor, before turning towards the dark creatures, who in turn had started smashing away at whatever was closest. Picking up a nearby leg of wood, probably belonging to one of the smashed tables or benches, she chucked it at the larger of the two. For a moment, it stopped. Slowly, it stood to its full height and turned to face the offender. What it saw, was a smirking girl. Enraged, it let out a howl and began charging towards her. She too, ran head-on at the rushing creature. Their distance closed and the wolf creature raised its deadly, clawed hand. Just a meter apart now, it made for a lateral swipe. Ruby grabbed the paw and slid underneath the creature, effectively flipping it onto its back. Tugging on the large claw still within her grasp, she flipped backward a ways into the air. Bringing her booted foot down onto the creature's throat.

It let out a choked whimper and made for a swipe with its other hand. She kicked it away and stomped on the downed Grimm's neck again. It let out a wheezing of air.

The other beowulf had since been on its way to the brawling individuals. With a growl it made for a piercing stab from behind the Rose. Instead of finding itself in the soft flesh of a human, the claws found themselves in the ribs of its companion. Black smoke rose from the withering beowulf. Before the traitorous Grimm could so much as look for the Crimson leader, a momentous heel knocked its head sidelong. It toppled to floor in a prone position. Ruby jumped into a front flip and implanted her feet at the cervical vertebrae. The Grimm beneath her jerked at the impact and desperately began thrashing to remove itself of the red huntress. Jumping off, Ruby readied herself. Sluggishly pushing itself up off the floor, the Grimm shook its head. Now on its forepaws and knees, it turned to look at the girl, but was once again, met with a boot. She had kicked from underneath the head, connecting her foot with the wolf's jaw. Naturally, its head looked skyward, it did not complete its arc. Ruby brought the Grimm back to Remnant with a complimentary axe kick along its neck. Flipping slightly, the Grimm connected with the floor headfirst.

The back began to give way to a humpback shape from the repeated abuse. "Awww, poor puppy tired." Her cheery voice like a razor on a piano wire. Rolling its glowing, evil eyes to look up at the crouched assassin, it was met with taunting silver ones. Lazily, the beowulf slowly snapped at her before resting its head again. Gazing slothfully at its superior. "You know, when a horse breaks its leg, it gets euthanized." The beowulf looked on, "But you're not a horse, and your legs aren't broken. So, what to do with a lazy dog?" She made a show of pondering, putting her finger to her chin and looking up. "Ah! I got it. Why don't we," Her hands crept along its bone mask. "Just," her fingers found the eye holes. The Grimm's eyes could only see darkness, its heartbeat quickened. Her voice a whisper by its ear, "Scare. It… nah." Her fingers dug into the eyes and she lifted the laying creature's head upwards. Its howls of pain falling on deaf ears as its head rose higher and higher with fingers gouging into its eyes. Suddenly, it found its head being pulled back towards its limp legs. It screeched, but the cry died short as a hand had moved from the eye to hammer down on the vulnerable neck.

Having been alerted of the intruding Grimm, Ozpin and the rest of the staff had hastily made their way to the ballroom. Outside of it was a surplus gathering of students. He pushed past them all and burst the doors. Ready to kill any monster in the room. But instead of Grimm, he found a different monster. It had on a silky red tie and a lavish suit coat. With punch raised to lips, it serenely drank some fruit punch from a clear cup. Staring at the wall, to her it seemed like nothing had transpired. She stopped her drinking as if just now noticing the assembled teachers. A smirk grew on her face, "Good party, yeah?" The tendrils of dead Grimm fading away behind her.

It's been four days since the dance, and the general opinions of the happy-go-lucky Rose were slowly becoming one of two decisions: you love and respect her, or you hate and cower before her. Both equally justified. On one hand, the prettier hand, she performed a heroic deed fearlessly and stunningly, and as such should be inspiring and beautified. On the other hand, perhaps the more bleak and realistic hand, which is perhaps redundant in saying as reality is rather grey, it re-institutionalized the fact that a highly capable assassin was within their school walls. Someone who can single handedly take out two formidable beowulves without a weapon. Needless to say, the Reaper became rather popular in both, good and bad perspectives. While still rather unapproachable, the cafeteria no longer hushed when she entered, and less people scurried past her in fear.

As the general populous dealt with their own feelings about Ruby, there were two that were particularly troubled with their own thoughts, that weren't necessarily about her directly. Blake had once believed that she liked Sun, as in more than a friend kind of way, but after the fallout of the dance and some rather keen observations, she began to think, and not for the first time since Ruby arrived, that Sun isn't her type. So what was her type? Short hair, rather small in physique, cheery- always knows how to make her smile, knows about her cat…-ness, is an open book but still mysterious. Wait… I just described Ruby. Son of a- Speak of the devil… Ruby entered the dorm room, she was humming a gentle tune to herself. Blake squirmed slightly at the sight of her leader. Her crush, perhaps. Her leader strolled over to the desk with several bags on it. Amber eyes followed her. Rifling through one of the sacks, and giving a grin of approval, she was about to move onto the next one when she paused and relaxed her hands at her hips.

"Y'know, I don't mind you staring, but if you're undressing me with your eyes, you could have just asked." Blake's face heated up. "See?" Ruby began lifting her shirt up. Agonizingly slow, it went up, revealing tones muscles and a long scar. Blake couldn't help but follow the shirt's ascent, her eyes greedily taking in the treat before it. It had just gotten to the point below the navel when Yang loudly barged into the room. Instantly, the shirt dropped. Blake gave a groan of frustration. Ruby gave her a teasing smirk.

"Ruby," Yang was out of breath, "Ruby." She took a gulp and let herself breathe a bit. "You gotta help me. Weiss is after me!" continued her laboured breathing.

"Yang Xiao Long!" Weiss stomped through the doorway. "I can't beli-"

"Ruby bomb!"

"Yang wai-" it was too late. Yang had already picked up and thrown Ruby at the vexed Weiss. Both lay on the ground, almost cuddling.

Blake twitched her ear in envy. She wanted a hug too. She wasn't sure why. All she knew was that she wanted to be embraced by the Rose. She felt a warmth surround her. The faint smell of cherry. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around her leader. A smile found its way to her lips. She closed her eyes in contentment. However the snapped open as a camera shutter closed. Yang had her phone sideways and raised, pointed at the black and red pair. Amber eyes glared at her.

"Sorry, that was just too cute. My baby sister and my best friend hugging. Can you blame me? Hmmm… while we're taking pictures…" Yang walked over to the heiress, who may or may not have been pouting silently. "Ruby, think fast!" The brawler unceremoniously shoved the Snow Queen at the Red Reaper.

Stumbling, Weiss braced herself for impact with the floor, but the fall never happened. Instead, she felt arms gently raise her to her feet. Now standing up right, she looked straight, and was met with silver eyes, that's when she realized she wasn't. A camera shutter. That sound brought Weiss out of her hypnotic state. "Yang Xiao Long!"

Snickering to herself, Yang raised her phone above her head, out of the temperamental Snow's reach.

For a moment, all seemed well. This spec of time, this insignificant part of history, it seemed so normal. Like something that occurred daily and has been for some time now. Something that would have a camera watching and then it would pan out through the window and rise to look at the stars, or dusk sky. This. This exact moment, would be a memory she would reflect on as her last breath was taken from her. For she knew, she was going to fall, it was just a matter of when, as everything always has been and will be.

Yang didn't have the fine motor skills necessary. Blake did, but she would shake too much. That left Weiss. "... now roll the pin ever so lightly. There, now," Ruby stood behind the seated Weiss. Her calloused hands wrapped around the outsides of manicured ones. She lowered them both down and lightly tapped the pin to the board, a spark signified the connection made. "Just a few more."

Blake was eliminated from the candidates because whenever Ruby got that close to her and wrapped herself around her, she couldn't stop shaking. That close proximity, she could hear t

The gentle heartbeat and feel the intoxicating breath. She just couldn't take it! It's a wonder how Weiss managed.

Unlike Blake, who went into a more fight-or-flight state, Weiss had a more… compatible reaction to the closeness of her leader. When she had felt the warmth radiating from the Rose and the callouses gently wrap around her delicate hands, her mind went blank. She sat there, a blush painted on her cheeks, existing, but not entirely there.

"Aaand, done." Ruby stood up, stretching herself. They has just completed the upgraded version of Velvet's pager. Three of them actually. It had taken them an hour or more for each one.

As Ruby stretched, Weiss slowly stood from the chair. Her eyes were glazed and she shambled to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. A moment later, the faucet turned on and water was splashed. The faucet turned off. It was quiet for a moment. Then a muffled scream and rant. "So close - strawberries - rough - warm - ahhh!" Her shouting wasn't very coherent.

Ruby yawned, and then grinned at the effect she had on the usually composed heiress. "Well, that's it for me today. Good night."

"Wait, what? You're going to bed? It's only 16:56!"

"Aah well, y'know. I'm just really drained. Oh yeah, Yang. Don't you guys have class in 4 minutes?"

Lilac and amber eyes grew wide, "Weiss we're leaving without you!" The bumblebee pair took off. A minute later, the Snow Queen walked out of the bathroom. She briefly looked up at the sketchy bunk where her leader lay.

"Have fun in claa-aas Ice Angel." Ruby drawled out dreamily. She yawned and snuggled deeper into her covers.

Weiss snapped her head to the ground, her face burning.

Whilst standing up, her leg bumped up against the desk. A faint click what heard, and then a gentle buzzing. Not a second later, a wall of rose petals flew by the door. With scythe already drawn, the fearless leader of team RWBY stood in the door frame. Weiss blinked, once, twice. Three times, before she understood what had happened. She had clicked the pager. She had only just begun formulating an apology for this misunderstanding, when the Rose calmly collapsed her baby and placed it behind her back. It had been dead silent since the gust of petals flew by, and it remained so until Ruby nonchalantly placed her hands behind her head and trotted off down the hall.

"Well… that was a thing." Yang resumed packing her stuff.

"Thanks, Yang" Blake rolled her eyes.

All Weiss could think of was how insanely fast her leader responded to the idea that she was in danger. Not only did it warm her heart, which many claim she lacks - and many more stating it's covered in ice, but it also filled her with security. A sense of love and comfort which she had lacked in her previous life.

Blake had gone on ahead, Yang was chilling back, talking with some classmates about whatever. Weiss was going over questions with Glynda. So that left her to be herself, and alone. She had once grown to not mind the loneliness, and even once enjoyed it. However, since coming to this academy, she found that while it wasn't an unpleasant guest, there were others that she would much rather be around. The boisterous blonde, the witty and albeit whiny Weiss, and now. Now even a serial killer with a heart of gold. So while books and blinds are still good friends, she had admittedly found better ones. Ones that seemed to build her up and encourage her in ways that she could not alone.

Having Ruby around had very quickly become pleasant. Yes, the first bit was awkward, but that's perfectly understandable. Like, here. Here's your sister that ran away at a young age and then quickly made a name or three for herself in the underground. She's wanted all over Remnant. Oh look, she's been caught, but not executed. Rest assured she's in maximum security. Haha, just kidding. Look, there she is. And to top it off, she's your leader. And while that is a dastardly deed dealt by life, it wasn't so bad. There was no rolling with the punches, for there weren't any. The tension had melted in a matter of hours. It just… just felt good to have her baby sister around. Even if the world only knows her as a murderer.

"I'm sending Winter to get another opinion on the subject of Ruby Rose. A fresh, unbiased opinion."

"Come now, there is no such thing as an unbiased opinion when it comes to Ms. Rose. But Winter is always welcome here."

Ironwood grunted his acknowledgement, "Ironwood out."

The comm-link shut off. Ozpin stared out of his tower. Little heads walking about. Clouds drifting above. It really was quite the scene. However, instead of being in a serene or pondering state, he was chuckling to himself. "What an unfortunate name. Ironwood." His laughter grew. In a deeper voice he mimicked, "Ironwood out." He was visibly quaking from his chortles, he had to put his mug down. "Pffft. Iron, ahaha, wood. Heheh, out. Wood out. Hard wood, out. Hahah!"

"I never would have thought that the headmaster at Beacon would have such a… characterizing sense of humor."

Ozpin turned around in his chair to see a grinning Reaper. "Ah," He cleared his throat, "Uh, how can I - how can I help you?" Sputtering between his words from his stifled laughter, he addressed the girl.

"I was just wondering when Winter's coming."

"Ah… three days." A calculating glare covered Ruby's eyes for a moment.

"Thanks!" and she was gone.

"Ironwood… out. Pffft haha!"

"You're coming to Beacon!" Weiss questioned her sister in the other end of the call.

"Yes, for 48 hours."

"That's great! I mean, uh, that is rather desirable." She tried to pick up her composure, but it slipped. "I can't wait for you to be here! My studies are going excellent! I'm top of the class on every subject. And I-"

"Weiss, that's all fine and good, but what about friends?"

"Well… I uh, I've made a few. Blake, Yang, JNPR." She muttered to herself, "Ruby."

If Winter caught the last part, she didn't let on. "Splendid! Now the good stuff." Her voice grew serious, "What about, girls? Or boys." Phrasing is key to getting the answer you want.

"... there was this one boy. He was pretty charming and handsome."

Oh no, this wasn't looking good. "Uh-huh?"

"But I… I don't like him. I actually… I think I might, kind of, maybe, sorta, perhaps, under the right circumstance, and if the stars aligned-"

"Weiss."

"TotallyHaveACrushOnMyAdorkableQT3.14HotStunningLeader." Weiss shut her eyes, hoping that Winter wouldn't ask for a repeat and didn't comprehend what she just sputtered out.

Weiss could feel the grin from the other side of the scroll, "I see… and what is this 'QT3.14's' name?"

She totally caught it! "R… Ruby Rose." She waited for the outrage. The disgust. She waited for the hatred… none came. Perhaps she doesn't believe me? "Winter?"

"Ah! Sorry Weiss, just a sec, let me add Whitely."

"Hello?"

"Whitely, Weiss has some great news… for me."

"What do you me- no. No way! You can't be- no!"

"Oh yes, my dear little brother, it's true. Why don't you tell him Weiss. Tell him the gender of your beloved's."

"Uh… it's a girl?" Weiss had to move the scroll away from her ear lest she go deaf.

"Yes! Yes! I win! In your face! Pay up Whitey!"

"No way! There's no way. Ah man. Alright, alright." A few taps were heard on his end, followed by a ring on Winter's. "There."

"Wait. Were… were you two betting on my sexuality!" she was fuming!

"Uhhh. GottaGoLoveYouBye!" said in unison the siblings of Weiss ended the call at the same time.

"I can't believe those two." She turned back to face the room, which had been rather quiet. Yang must be gone. Completing her rotation, she now understood why Blake was more quiet than usual.

Ruby stood with her shirt half way up her body and her arms dangling above her head, flailing about. She cursed under her breath as she shifted and turned in a vain attempt at getting the cloth off. With every movement, Weiss couldn't help but notice the way her muscles flexed and extended. How they tensed and relaxed with each failed attempt. Something warm ran down Weiss's nose. She was utterly hypnotized by the oblivious Rose's actions. Snapping out of her reverie, she took a step forward to help, but a hand shot in front of her. Looking down, she saw Blake sitting comfortably on the floor, a her back propped up against a pillow. An identical cushion a space away. Words were not needed, the invitation was clear. And what a generous invitation it was.

Weiss promptly sat herself down against the pillow and watched the failing leader. Another warm sensation ran to her lip. Out of her peripheral, she saw an offered tissue. She nodded her appreciation and stuck it up her nose. Across from her, Blake had the same accessory in her own. They bumped fists and continued to watch the amusing and tantalizing show.

The flailing about when in for a good 5 minutes before the Rose sighed and sat down, her shirt still forming a cone around her upper body and her hands still raised above her head. She sat staring through her little scope, at the ceiling. With a sigh, she closed her eyes for just a moment too long, and ended up falling asleep.

The show had stopped. She just sat down and stopped. Blake looked over to Weiss who was just as disappointed… and confused. Then, they heard the steady breathing of sleep. No way. Blake stood up and walked over to the sleeping Cherry. Sure enough, she was asleep. Covering her mouth, Blake began to silently laugh hysterically. Weiss had stood up and saw the slumbering Red and joined in the miming of mirth.

Once their giggles had subsided, they begrudgingly stood the girl up. Weiss held Ruby up while Blake started to slowly pull the shirt up, both trying rather hard not to look at the new centimeters of skin being revealed with each passing moment.

As the shirt came to the sternum, a loud blonde made her appearance. "Hey guys! Guess wha-" Her eyes flicked between the black and white pair and the slumbering girl. Slowly, she backed away. Once out of sight, hurried footsteps signified she had ran off.

To make matters worse, "You guys aren't having much luck either, huh?" Returning their attention to their now-awake leader, blood rushed to their faces. "Maybe if I," She stood straight, "Will one of you pull the shirt off over my head?" It took a moment, but the shirt finally came off. "Ah, thanks you guys." She gave them a hug. "You're such good teammates." Ruby walked to the bathroom, her back turned towards the room. As she entered, she raised a finger gun to the sky, poooh. A large thump was heard and she closed and locked the door. Got 'em.

It's been several days since The Incodent. Like, 72 hours since Weiss and Blake have been unable to so much as glance at their ruthless leader. Which, made SPECIAL SATURDAY TRAINING SESSIONS FEATURING THE RED REAPER, incredibly difficult. As well as: waking up, getting ready, eating, doing homework, walking, talking, and basically everything else. In short, they were both thinking the same thing; Stupid Ruby and all her stupid stupidness and stupid hot bod with her stupid teasing tendencies. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Whether that last part was directed at themselves or the smug leader, no one knows.

Ozpin, recalling the scene in the garden with Ironwood, seriously considered revising his early decision, for it may not be the best course of action after all, sacrificing such a valuable asset - no, such an uplifting huntress - was certainly a bad move, right? He could feel the headache that was forming behind his eyes. Tipping the mug to his lips, a sigh escaped them as no succulent liquid came to his aid. Doing the obvious next best thing, he but his head in his hands, ruffling his hair upwards in the process. He couldn't consult Glynda, she was what they call "Lawful Neutral" putting what they believe is best for the world above all else. Lifting his heavy head, he pinched the bridge of his nose before standing up, on his way to refill his mug.

In the cafeteria, there was a controlled-but-not-really chaos. Ruby had avoided going anywhere populated for this reason. She had just stepped through the door when almost immediately, she was swarmed by crazed huntresses - there were a few hunters speckled among the crowd. It's crazy that maturing women, and men, who are also training to become protectors of the world, could lose their mind so quickly. It was like an adolescent meeting their idol. Being a merciless murderer had all but flown out the window after single handedly killing two Grimm and wearing a fitted suit; she played it all off by acting rather cool and mysterious. Ruby didn't seem to mind all the attention, she dealt with each and every one of them personally and on a one-on-one level. Which only fueled the fire for next time she appeared to the masses. To her teammates, however, this was rather aggravating. For Yang, there were too many to fight off her baby sis. For the other two, well… a little green monster. On the other hand, all those who weren't affected by the Rose's charm, weren't too happy at the idea of their partner, lover, or other form of companion, fawning so shamelessly over a killer!

"Dude, what if we created an anonymous blog on the Beacon site that totally spread half-truths or lies about her to slander her reputation."

"You idiot, there is literally nothing we could say that would slander her. She's a famed assassin with hundreds under her name, and all those over there, wanting to get in her pants, know it."

Ozpin heard the mild humming of many voices in simultaneous conversation beyond the door. A smile graced his lips. He loved his students. They were all unique and admirable in their own ways. With a happy sigh, he opened the door. Immediately, he shifted to teacher/guardian mode as he saw the clump of students in a semi-circle. Expecting a fight, he quickly made his way over to the group. Apologetically pushing his way through the crowd, he blinked several times in surprise at the sight before him. There were two students and they were surrounded by their peers, but instead of a brawl, there was quite the opposite. Ruby Rose was gracefully dealing with her rising popularity in the best way imaginable; she would perform what the desired individual wanted and they would leave satisfied. For this particular instance, one fine faunus girl had requested a waltz. She had dog ears, the droopy kind, and her she was being led elegantly across the space in the eye of the onlookers. It was though they were gliding over clouds with a gentle spring breeze carrying the scent of blooming flowers. He could almost hear the music gently humming in the background as their feet lightly kissed the ground. It was… surprising to say the least, someone talented in the arts of killing, dancing beautifully in front of an awed crowd. Time seemed to pass so slowly as the performance went on, but like all beautiful things it had to come to an end. And it ended spectacularly. With a final twirl and step, Ruby dipped the girl down in such a majestic manner, like a regal prince would to a fair maiden in fairy tales. Tension hung in the air as it seemed they would kiss. They were so close. Eyes locked. Faces just centimeters apart. Thankfully, they did not. Ruby pulled her ever so gently to her feet. The Cherry took a step back and bowed to the faunus. An applause broke out. Once more, a smile found its way to his lips. Instinctively, he lifted his mug to them, and much to his surprise, there was coffee in it, along with a rose petal.

"1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3. 1-2-3" Ruby counted out the steps as she led Blake around their dorm. Her right hand clasped Blake's left out to the side, her left rested like a feather on the faunus's upper back. She lifted the paired hands, queueing a spin.

Blake responded, but halfway through the twirl, she tripped over one of the many textbooks that littered the room. She shut her eyes bracing for an impact that never came. Instead, she found her head resting against Ruby's chest. A familiar feeling she had grown to love. "You're good at that."

"At what?"

"Catching falling people."

"Not really, there's a lot of people I can't catch and that's because they're not physically falling, but rather, they're falling in love." The slightest hint of teasing in her voice.

"Well, they just can't help it." Blake snuggled deeper into the Rose, her eyes closed in contentment as her exposed cat ears listened to the beat of her leader's heart. If only they could stay like this forever.

Weiss stamped her foot in frustration. Disappearing ice mocked her. She had failed to conjure a summoning once more. How could she face her prodigious sister! Taking a deep breath, she was about to begin again, when a welcome scent alerted her to the Rose's presence.

"May I help you? I can't summon myself, but I'm sure together we can figure it out." Her tone gentle and encouraging.

"Hmph, if you think so, it wouldn't hurt to try, I guess."

A grin tickled Ruby's lips at her teammate's response. "Alright, show me and explain to me what it is you're doing as you do it." She walked closer, just an arm's width away.

So close. Taking a breath she began. Closing her eyes, "I'm imagining the foe I once vanquished." Casting her glyphs, "Setting the platform." Channelling the dust, "Transferring the image of my foe to through the glyphs" her face tightened. She swung her sword, "Finishing… the… connection. Ahgh!" The building up ice Grimm fizzled out into just ice. "I just can't get it!" Her breathing quickened in rage.

"So let me get this straight, you imagine the enemy you once overcame, set up their summoning space, feed that space your mental projection, and then physically manifest it?"

"Yes! That is what it's supposed to do!" Weiss's tone lived up to her reputation.

Ruby sat in thought for a moment. "Alright, let's focus on your foe. First, what is it?"

"A colossus knight."

"What was it made of?

"Steel."

"What weapon did it have?"

"A broadsword."

"Armor?"

"Steel plating" Weiss rolled her eyes, this was going nowhere fast.

"How tall was it?"

"Like, 9 meters."

"What did it sound like?"

"... What?"

"What did it sound like?"

"Uh… I guess like, grinding gears or something."

"What did it smell like?"

"Metal?"

"Taste? Or what did you taste throughout the battle or at the moment of victory?"

"Metallic, bitter, tangy."

"What did it feel like?"

"It was cold, hard, and hurt." Her fingertips lightly brushed the scar on her eye.

"Ok, I want you to imagine a blank space."

Weiss stared for a moment before her eyes glazed over.

"Now, start with its height."

She drew a large block 9 meters high.

"And shape."

The knight took form like an unrendered image.

"Its armor and weapon."

The plating fell into place, giving the knight some detail.

"The sound."

In the background, metal shifted against metal and gears crinked.

"Smell and taste."

The faint scent of scratched steel and the tangy taste of metal joined in.

"And lastly, how did it feel?"

Weiss added the last piece. Suddenly, she was in the arena with the beast again. It stood in standby. She tensed herself, ready to take action if need be. She waited. And waited. The knight remained frozen. A voice called out to her, like it was underwater.

"Good, now add the glyphs from you to beneath it."

The Schnee emblem glowed beneath their feet.

"Now imagine it here."

Her perspective shifted. Half remained in the bleak arena, the other half lazily looked upon the physical world.

"Look over the image slowly and force it to generate out here, slowly."

She stared at the ground and the feet. The scarred eye stared at the feet, the unblemished one at the glyph on the ground. She imagined dragging and dropping the soles over onto the physical glyph. After a moment, thin, oblique ice appeared. Her eyes scanned upwards. The boots trickled into existence. And upward. The legs. The pelvis. She widened her eyes as though zooming out on a camera. The hands and abdomen. Her heart race quickened. I'm doing it, I'm actually doing it! A crack appeared on the thorax. Oh no. A larger one on the helmet. No, no, no! She finished the knight, but it lacked sword. Focusing along the blade. Come on, come on! The sculpture shattered.

"No!" She fell to her knees and pounded the ground in frustration. She whispered to herself, "I was so close." A hand came into her view. She met silver eyes and a glowing smile. Mutely, she was helped to her feet.

Ruby didn't say anything, she just smiled and physically reassured the Ice heiress.

After what seemed an eternity, Weiss stepped away.

Now was the time to speak, "You were close. Almost there. But you lost sight of your goal. You lost sight of your dream, and your reality crumbled. If you have a dream, you're the only one that can make it your reality." Another shining smile.

Somehow, I feel as though she's peered into my soul and knows my pain, my history… it's nice. Weiss nodded her head in determination.

The smile remained, "Let's head back, it's kinda late." Ruby turned and slowly walked towards the dorm.

"Wait," Weiss paced up to her. "This wasn't about my summoning, was it?" The only response she got was a smile.

They continued on their way in silence, the heiress pondering the recent events. Her eyes locked onto the gently swaying hand of her leader. Make my dream reality! She placed her hand inside the other's. For a brief moment, their fingers didn't lock. She panicked, oh no, I went too far. I rui- fingers fit in the spaces of her own. Weiss looked to her leader, shock evident on her face. She saw the trademark grin. The one Weiss that made her heart flutter. A smile graced her own lips.

Whirring of hidden machinations brought the door of the ship down into a ramp. Stilted boots clacked down to the landing pad. Automated soldiers of Atlas stood by for orders, as was customary for the arrival of anyone of importance. Now clear of the cruiser, her eyes scanned from the elevated area in search for her "welcoming party." Scanning among the students going about their way until, aha, found you. Her eyes fell upon the trademark white hair of the Schnee family. Trailing behind her was the subject of her visit, I'll deal with you later.

Weiss restrained herself from running up to her dear older sister. Instead, she took shaky, slow steps until she had made it onto the landing pad. In her most professional voice she could muster, "Winter, it's lovely to see you."

"Oh come now, Weiss. There's no need to be so formal." at that, the smaller Ice Queen smiled. "But more importantly: Are you eating well? What about friends? And your training? How are you getting along with everyone?"

"I told you most of those things over the call, remember?" Ruby stepped up next to Weiss. "Ah, this my team leader, Ruby Rose… who you probably already know… yeah…" her tone grew awkward as the sentence went on.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Winter. I truly hope we can get along and maybe even become friends." The most cheery smile Winter had ever seen was so happily placed on the girl before her. She almost wanted to squeal and pick her up. Almost.

With a curt nod, Winter replied, "Thank you, Ms. Rose. Though, I regret to inform you that I have no intention of being your friend. You are a killer." She did her best to come off cold and calculating, but those cheery eyes and shining smile were making it rather difficult.

Her smile didn't dim in the least, "Well, that's too bad. I was truly hoping to become acquainted with the legendary Winter Schnee. Perhaps in another life."

Weiss watched the exchange in agony. Her favorite person and her crush weren't getting along! She looked to Winter who was staring sternly at the beaming Rose. Seriously, how can you say no to that face!

Truth be told, the longer she stared, the more her will crumbled. That completely innocent smile absolutely weakened her guard. For a moment she actually questioned if she had the right person. She just seemed so innocent. So pure. Nothing like the media portrayed murderer, soaked in blood. This is going to be difficult. Her gaze focused on the ever grinning girl before her, blood rose to her cheeks. Very.

It was time for some sisterly tea party catch up. "So, tell me about your summoning. Have you made much progress?"

A cocky smirk showed, "I almost summoned the entirety of the knight the other day."

Winter widened her eyes in surprise. "Show me."

Taking a deep breath, Weiss began to walk through the steps Ruby had taken her through. Slowly, the image came to life and began manifesting itself in the world. Layer upon layer it grew up to its full stature. And at last, it was finished, standing silently above the snow girls. To add a little pizazz and wow Winter even more, Weiss had the knight wave. A simple gesture.

Winter remained stoic despite the shock she felt inside. She nodded at Weiss and the summoned dissipated. They both day down. "That certainly is progress. How'd you learn so quickly?"

Opting to remain vague, "I had a good teacher." Weiss took a sip from her cup.

Winter's eyes narrowed, "Oh, and who might that be?" She already knew the answer. "Was it that 'QT3.14' you mentioned earlier on the scroll?"

Weiss choked on her drink. "Erhm, yes." She dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

"Interesting." Winter took a sip from her own cup. Ruby Rose, just what are you?

Following Cinder's orders, Neo had quietly gathered information. Not much was useful. Mainly all she heard about was that Ruby girl.

Neo peeked around the corner. She jumped back in surprise as she was centimeters away from the person she was trying to avoid. The silver eyes that drew her in squinted as a genuine grin split across the girl's face. Legs not working, Neo was helpless. Just move! Stupid! Go! Yet part of her really wanted to see how this would play out. Seeing how their last encounter wasn't all that bad.

Ruby's hands deftly moved forming words and phrases in the unspoken language. {Gotcha}. They said.

Neo blinked once. Twice. Three times. It was rare for someone to speak sign and here she was staring at an admittedly attractive individual who was very close who also spoke sign. {You speak sign?}

{So, what interesting information have you gathered Ms. Spy?}

{Like I'm gonna tell.} Neo gave a challenging and smug smirk.

{Oh? You know, sharing is caring.} Ruby leaned closer. Neo's breath hitched. {And I do hope we can get along.}

Not good. Not good! {You know, being so close makes having a signing conversation difficult.} The closer she gets, the less my mind works!

{Then let's stop signing with our hands, and speak with our bodies.} Neo's face burned red.

She can't be serious! We barely met! Neo couldn't formulate a proper response.

{No? That's too bad. You are such a pretty girl, too. Oh well, guess I'll be on my way.} Ruby stepped back. Neo breathed out a sigh of relief. {Mmm, maybe next time cutie.} And she was gone.

Neo slumped against the wall. Her cheeks flushed red. Why does she have to make things so difficult! She lightly banged her head against the wall. … I kinda wanna see her again, though.

Weiss was right, Ruby is indeed a, "QT3.14" Winter watched as the red girl beamed pleasantly at the cashier and handed her money with a wink. To which, the poor girl responded with a blush. Returning to the table, Ruby had three white macadamia nut cookies and a club sandwich. Winter couldn't help but smile as she watched the younger girl light up as she bit one of the cookies. She looks so innocent, so pure. Her expression hardened. I can't be thinking like that. She's a stone cold killer. With more analytical eyes, she examined the red leader again. The girl was simply enjoying the bliss of the cookies. Her expression that of pure happiness. How does she not have cavities?

"I saw her first!"

Winter looked at her sister, confusion plainly written on her features. "What?"

"I said, 'I saw her first.' I saw the way you looked at her, and I already called dibs on her." Weiss huffed, her stance firm.

She's completely smitten. It'd be fun to tease her. "You were right, she is quite cute. I don't know if I can help myself. I may just end up trying to get her all to myself."

Weiss's expression dropped. "What! No! I-I…"

"Calm down, I'm only teasing." Even if she is cute.

The younger Schnee grumbled and looked away.

"Aww, thanks you guys. I didn't know you thought so nicely of me."

Both Schnees whirled around to face the door. Eyes wide with surprise. A pink in their face. I didn't even hear her!

"Y-you heard nothing!" Weiss futilely attempted.

"That's too bad. I think you're both pretty, as well. Oh well." A teasing grin present.

Why does she have to be such a tease?

"Hyah!" A gauntlet endowed fist flew at the red cloaked girl.

Ruby ducked stepped to the side and punched the underarm of the extended hand.

Going for a left hook, Yang swung her fist at her leader's head.

She stopped below and punched from beneath again.

Again.

Repeat.

Another swing.

Another under arm hit.

Eyes growing red in frustration, Yang let out a flurry of blows. Left, right, left, left, right, uppercut, hammer strike, thrust, forward punch, backhand.

All swings met air and her underarms suffered for it. The punches weren't heavy, just precise.

Suddenly, Yang felt her arms grow heavy. She tried to lift them, but they wouldn't go up. Her eyes widened as she looked down at her arms. Ruby's hits didn't hurt, but they rendered her arms useless. She looked back to her little sister.

In a swift kick, Ruby took Yang's legs out from under her. As she was falling she rushed forward her fist flying for the blonde's face.

Yang braced for the hit. Her eyes shut tight. She waited for the ground. She waited for the punch. And waited. And waited. Opening one eye, she saw that Ruby had caught her with one arm, the other just centimeters away from contact. Looking beyond, she saw a victorious grin. The brawler couldn't help but smile in return.

{I'll get right to it, did you ever date a woman named Cinder?}

{No, I worked with her once. She seemed to think we were though.}

Neo stood motionless. Then she smiled. It grew until she couldn't contain it to just her lips and she started laughing silently. {She says you're her ex.}

Ruby joined in the laughing. A sound Neo very much enjoyed. Once the laughing at stopped, Neo had a thought cross her mind. {So… do you have a girlfriend? You seem rather popular with the ladies and by the way you act, you're into girls as well.}

Silver eyes turned to her, and for a moment Neo feared she had overstepped. {No, I don't have a girlfriend… I… I can't get one, for their sake.}

Neo let them sit for awhile, no conversation. {Is it because you're the Thorned Cherry?}

Ruby smiled. {Partially, that would certainly make meeting the family difficult.} They both giggled. {And I couldn't put her through what's going to happen.}

Does she know something? {You know, I don't have a family, and I've done my fair share of… villainy? So if you ever want someone-}

Ruby leaned in and have her a quick kiss on the cheek. Neo lit up and looked away in embarrassment. {Thank you, but… I would only cause you a great deal of pain. Not because I'm a killer, but for a different reason.}

It took some time before Neo composed herself. After all, her crush suddenly giving her a kiss, albeit on the cheek, was no small manner. Especially since she had never felt this way about anyone. {So… can we, at least, you know, be friends?}

Neo's answer came in a feeling she quickly grew to love. Another peck, but on the other cheek. {I'd like that.} If there was any doubt before, there wasn't any now. This charming girl, this teasing, killer, had run off with her heart. Neo didn't mind, it was a nice change of pace. They stayed in a comfortable silence for what seemed to be hours before {I have to go now… I'm sorry.} Ruby's expression was grim, no smiles and teasing.

He stared at the rose he had cut not too long ago. Naturally, he had began its decaying process. Soon enough, it will he nourishment for the ground, but until then, it almost seemed like the flowers around it are mourning. With drooped heads in the direction of the fallen one like bowed heads at a funeral. Showering them in water, he thought of his decision. Is this truly for the best? He stopped his watering, returning to looking at the rotting, red flower. It had so much potential. She's doing a lot of good. She's done a lot of good. If only the world could see that. There's less crime now than ever, the market is rising, there's less corruption on the higher levels, but all they see is a killer and murder. "I don't condone your actions, rather respect them. They have helped." He spoke to the cut flower. "And you're getting along so nicely with your team and others, too… you're bringing them up." He sighed and stood up.

Weiss plopped down on her bed, exhausted after today's classes. She needed to recharge. Leaning up, she poked the bunk above her, "Ruby. Ruby. Dolt!" no response. Maybe she's wi- her eyes fell on a foreign object. A metal incomplete ring with all sorts of bits and bobs. Ruby's anklet? Her eyes widened. Oh no. She threw herself out of bed and sprinted off towards Ozpin's office.

Running through the halls, she ran into Blake and Yang. "Follow. Ruby." their happy expressions turned serious as the 3 of them briskly made their way to Ozpin's tower.

The door burst open, "Ruby's gone, her anklet isn't on her." Ozpin looked up at the three.

"I know, I took it off her."

"Wha- why?"

"She needed to leave campus for a mission."

"We're her team! Why aren't we on this mission, too?"

Perhaps he could tell them the truth, "The original plan was for Ruby to take lead of your team. Nurture you, train you, grow with you. However, the Grimm weren't going to allow that, and neither were the White Fang. The White Fang had made a Grimm nest a little ways from town. Their plan was to attack from one side and have the Grimm invade on the other. Pinching and dividing our forces. Our countermeasure was to have Ruby take out the Grimm nest."

"Alone!? She can't do that by herself! There's hundreds of Grimm in there, if not thousands!"

"She can get far enough in to destroy it."

"... you're going to have her blow it up." The trio was shocked at their realization.

"Yes. It will allow us to fully focus against the White Fang and stop them. For good."

"But she'll die!"

"I know… she knew. Somehow she knew all of this would happen. When I went to her while she was in prison, she already knew I was going to pick her up. She knew I needed her help. She knew that the Grimm and White Fang were somehow working together. She knew all of it. I don't know how, but she did, and she was on board with all of it… I'm sorry."

They stood in silence. Denial and sadness evident on their faces. They knew Ozpin only made the right decisions for the school and for everyone, but that didn't make it hurt less.

Seeing their dejected state, maybe this isn't for the best. "No one will try to stop you."

In a moment realization dawned on them. They turned and sprinted out of the tower. Perhaps this is.


	8. Chapter 8

"We will need support and escape. Meet us there. Bring CFVY."

Already prepped for take off, the copter opened its door to allow the three girls in. The pilot did not need any instruction or direction, Ozpin had called ahead. Now it was a matter of luck on whether they make it in time or not.

The air vehicle lifted off and began its hurried journey through the skies towards the abandoned mining town in the mountains. Weiss crossed her fingers. Please let us make it in time.

It was a rough descent, favoring time over beauty. Upon kissing the landing pad, the chopper jostled abruptly, aiding in opening the hatch. It wasn't even fully open when the three passengers piled out. They looked across the walkway to the mouth of the mine, a sinister aura seemed to seep out of the abyss. A red figure slowly made its way towards it.

"Ruby!" The loudest member boomed, she was used to being boisterous. "Baby sis!"

For a moment the figure stopped. It slowly turned around. WBY hadn't stopped their quick jog and we're gaining on the Rose, who stood at the entrance of the cave. Now a stone throw away, the three were anxious to join with their leader.

The entrance to the mine stood about 4 meters wide and 5 meters tall. Rotting support beams held up the wall of rock. Standing next to one of the old wooden pillars was the red-cloaked girl, with hood drawn and scythe, too. Just meeting up with her were the three members of her team. A type of love had connected the members with the leader, romantic, platonic, whatever. It was there, a raw connection that none would dream possible between a huntress and the Red Reaper. Yet here it was, with evidence in the form of labored breaths.

"We… we've come to help you." Yang had her hands on her knees and was bent over, trying to catch her breath. Weiss and Blake in much the same position.

"...I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ruby's voice was wet. A croak and a wheeze breathing through her teeth between apologies. "I'm sorry."

Weiss, Blake, and Yang looked at their leader, friend, sister, no… something more. Something better. Their teacher, comforter, redeemer. That was closer to what the ex-murderer was to them. They looked at her in a concoction of two parts shock and one part fear. "Sorry for what, you dolt?" Weiss's voice cracked. It was unnerving to see the cheery Rose so… raw.

"Please… I'm sorry."

"Ruby what are you ta-" Blake never finished her sentence. Ruby whirled her scythe over her hand, "No!" With a clean cut, the supporting structure gave way. Boulders came tumbling down. A cacophony of rolling stones and dirt colliding against each other. A massive barricade of all forms of sediment cut the team from their leader.

They blinked. And again. And again. Their jaws hung open as they processed what had just transpired. "No!" Yang ran over to the wall. "No! NO! NO!" She desperately tore at the stones in her way. Tears freely streaming down her face. "You can't do this to me! You can't!" Her hands started to bleed. "You can't take her away and then giver her back only to take her away again!" She slumped to the ground, her fists weakly hitting against the wall. "You can't…"

Blake had simply buckled at the knees and sat on the floor. Her jaw still relaxed and open. Her eyes staring at the boulders in the way with anger and disbelief. Tears stabbed her heart and choked her throat. I wasn't… I didn't, I didn't feel like I had to run for once. I felt like I belonged. Salty drops rolled down her cheeks one after the other. She accepted me so easily. Her neck whimpered. She was so warm. Her lips quivered. I… I loved her. She shut her eyes as the tears rolled freely down her face.

It took longer for Weiss to process. She had hardly felt love in her life. Hardly felt warmth, desire, hope, and now once she had finally tasted them, for just a moment, they were yanked away. Ruby. She was familiar with disappointment. Ruby! She was no stranger to failure. Why. No newcomer to disgrace, dishonor, dissatisfaction. Why! Pain and inadequacy were old friends, but this… this was none of those. How could you! For those, she was on the receiving end. How could you do this to me! But this came from her. I… Her heart was buried beneath those rocks, crushed and lost. I… This was a new feeling. She hated it. I loved you. It hurt more than the bruises her father left on her skin. It stung more than is words of disapproval. This… this pain in her chest. This. This was death. I loved you! And she hated it.

JNPR jumped from the transport ship. They rushed over to those on the ground.

"Oh no…" Pyrrha breathed out. "Are we… are we too late?" Worry was her words.

"Weiss… Weiss, hey." Jaune gently shook the white girl kneeling in the dirt. "Weiss what's wrong? Where's Ruby?"

Glassy eyes made contact with the concerned ones looking down on her. She blinked, fresh tears gently caressing her skin.

"No…" The new members noticed the collapsed tunnel with the blabbering blonde in front of it.

"Come on, let's get you away from here." Nora draped Yang's arm around her and helped her over to the rest of her team… what was left of it.

"Blake, tell us what happened." Ren's voice was level and gentle.

"Ruby kept saying she was sorry, and then…. And then she cut us off."

JNPR looked down in silence. Their own mourning joining with that of their friends'. Jaune opened his mouth to speak. His tongue formed the beginning of his sentence, but the rest was last as the earth violently quaked beneath them. The ground wobbled and waved, the rock barrier was blown out towards the landing platform. After a few moments the tremors stopped, and the renewed tears began. Faint tendrils of smoke rose from the cave, like a blackened soul rising to the stars to join the night sky. Pyrrha buried her head head in Jaune's chest as she sobbed. Jaune looked to the ground in sorrow. Yang was pounding the ground in mourning frustration. Weiss held her arm with the other and looked away with tears in her eyes. Blake pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. Nora and Ren stood silent with respect and sadness on their features.

When CFVY showed up sometime later, JNPR met them at the landing pad. Jaune walked up next to Coco and places a hand and her shoulder, facing away from the cave, "Ruby's gone. We were too late."

Coco gave a solemn nod. She turned to face her team. The message in her eyes. Velvet choked on her cries before they let out freely. The rest, malcontented, stared at the ground.

For a long time, the only sound on the mountain side was the sniffling and sobbing of mourning friends. For a long time after, there was silence save for the respectful wind blowing through the valley.

The sun was no longer high in the sky, and at this time CFVY and JNPR found it appropriate to leave the remaining members of RWBY to themselves.

Painting the sky in a golden light, the sun settled between the peaks of the mountains in the distance. Aside from drying their faces and taking shuddering breaths, WBY had not moved. They had been sitting for hours with their eyes fixated on the mine entrance with a hollowness to them. As if they stared long enough a grinning red-cloaked girl with soot on her body and clothes would come out of it and embrace them, and if they blinked they'd miss it. They stared as though the refused the fact that she was gun, as though they were having a stare down with Reality and Death with the first one to blink loses and the prize would be that stupidly happy girl. Their eyes were glued to that abominable black mouth as though if they looked a little closer, stared a little longer, strained a little harder; that their beloved leader would appear out of nothing but their imagination and love. Instead, the sun had sunk, and now the sky was lavender, the world was painted in a misleading grey.

The gentle hum of rotating blades drew near. Landing reverently on the pad, the airship opened its doors.

"Come on, let's get you home." Glynda helped the girls up and guided them to the ship.

The silent girls shuffled along like zombies. Their hearts wanted to stay, but they needed to go, so they followed along and buckled in with numbed senses. The vehicle respectfully lifted off and began its journey to Beacon.


	9. Chapter 9

Third person PoV

Mourning, mourning, and more mourning. That's what the weeks were filled with. It was ridiculous! To be so sad, so distraught over one, a serial killer, and two, someone they had only know for what? A month! Yet, they couldn't help themselves. Maybe it was because this wasn't their first loss. Maybe it was because she was so charming. Whatever the case may be, it doesn't matter because the result is the same: the feeling of losing something so important, so dear to their hearts.

On one particular gloomy day, the remaining members of team RWBY returned to their room. It took a bit of cognitive processing before they realized something was… off. No, off wasn't really the word to describe the sensation. Something more along the lines of familiar? Strange? Odd? Familiar probably described the feeling best. That is to say, their sixth or seventh sense tingled as it would whenever their late leader had done something to invoke a subconscious reaction from them to analyze it, or whatever.

Flipping on the lights, they saw that their was a… unique object on each of their beds. Something that can only be described as their own personal connection to their presumed dead teammate.

On Weiss's bed, there was a cleanly clipped, preserved white rose. Now, in the language of flowers, a white rose signifies innocence. Perhaps there's something more to this often romantic emblem?

On Blake's bed was a scarlet bow with black polka dots. The typical pattern for young children to resemble a ladybug. It was made of silk and was tied in the same style not she wore daily. She didn't know much about bows and their significance, but she did know that this is no random gift.

On Yang's bed… on Yang's bed there was something a bit more… transparent; it was a torn, wrinkled, and we'll worn sheet of paper. It ran thinner and the drawing was more smudged along the yellow figure, as though someone had ran their finger over it again, and again… and again. This loved piece of paper had the creases which dignified it as being folded into an eighth of its size, a string of red thread lying across one of the folds. There were two childish depictions of characters, one drawn with a yellow crayon, the other with a red. The yellow one stood taller, they're blocky hands touching, both had two dots and a curved line on what could be accurately referred to as the faces.

While the objects had no connection to each other, they did have some tie into something else. That was, they were emblems of them and their leader as one. A white rose for the White Snow and the Rose, a scarlet bow for the hiding faunus and the comforter, and the childhood drawing for the older sister and her younger one. The message was clear, "I'm alive, but can't return."

Third person PoV

It's been years since since they graduated. In this time they had two goals, find their leader, and continue what she stood for. Though, as they has found out, it is quite hard to find a master of deception if they do not wish to be found. The other, they were having more luck with. While their body count paled in comparison to that of their lost leader, it still stood remarkable. The reactions from their actions have done tremendous and wonderful things for all of Remnant. Decrease Grimm attacks, cut corruption, stopped harmful political and economical movements, the lost goes on and on.

From the beginning, they knew there would be no turning back, and that their lives would be in danger. That they could never return, but that didn't matter to them. They weren't the bad guys, the one at the other end of the death sentence was and the world knew it. But even with all of Remnant knowing the atrocities that the victims committed, the law still stands.

Third person PoV

"Alright, I'm in position."

"Quick as always, Kitty."

"Don't… don't call me that." Her voice was sharp and with the undertone of sadness.

"Right, sorry." hers was sympathetic.

"The target should be arriving in tw- what the! Fall back, I need assistance!"

"Weiss? Weiss! We're on our way."

/idk, a mild line break?/

The assailant deflected and parried all of the ex-heiress's attacks. As though they knew all of them before she even threw them. They must have! Their eyes were covered with a hood, there's no way that they could clearly see the rapier's movements.

She was starting to get frustrated and apprehensive. After all, it's hard to fight an enemy who seemed to know you're next attack before you, but she still had a truck up her sleeve. Jumping back, she took a deep breath. Snowflake sigils lined up before her. The image of a beowulf came to mind. It grew from the largest emblem, she let out a smirk. It was short lived. The attacker stomped on the platform and it dispersed, shattering it and the ones before it. Impossible! Now the real fear set in. Hurry.

When they arrived, Weiss was doing all she could to hold off the attacker. She was constantly giving up ground, only barely able to ward off the attacks. Nodding to each other they jumped down, Yang throwing shots behind the attacker but not close enough to affect Weiss.

Ceasing their attack on the White Snow, the assailant stepped into the middle. The three spaced themselves equally around to avoid possibly being seen at the same time. Their eyes locked and with a nod, they began their assault. Yang leapt into the air, fist cocked behind her, ready for a crushing blow. Blake running from her own angle, her blade drawn and poised to slash. Weiss charged headlong, rapier ready to stab and pierce.

/Turn on Red Like Roses song for maximum effect… I think, I haven't actually tried it./

The figure placed their katana within their dull cloak. Their hands stretching forward in a combat position; one hand open and in front, the other flat and in the back. They took a breath.

Reaching out and grabbing Yang's propelling arm, they threw it to the side, twisting the brawler's body slightly. With her body exposed, the mystery attacker delivered three quick jabs to her side and shoved her away as they leaned forward and kicked the descending blade with the sole of their foot. Raising their other foot, they kicked Weiss's hand upwards, her elbow bent from the impact and the rapier was raised to the sky.

Yang had been diffused and had been hit before being shoved aside. Blake had been deflected, and Weiss had been parried. In this brief moment of disability that the monochrome pair had suffered, the assailant counter-attacked. As their figure was falling from having shoved aside Yang and kicking the swords' attacks, they pushed their hands down to the ground. Pushing up off the ground, they straightened their feet and kicked the Schnee in the chest. Landing on one hand, they pivoted and struck Blake in the side before jumping up again and regaining their stance. All of this in a matter of moments.

The three girls backed off to regroup. Yang quickly flicked her eyes up. The other two nodded their heads. A glyph appeared beneath the blonde's feet and she crouched in preparation for the launch. Blake gripped Gambol Shroud tightly and ran at the figure again, this time with the intent of holding out a fight. With a flick, Weiss launched Yang up into the air and joined Blake in her rush. Blake went for an overhead slash. Weiss went for a stab. Above, Yang fired her shots down. The assailant ducked beneath Weiss's stab and brought her palm up against Blake's wrist. The faunus's hand bent and her blade tipped forward. Before they had a chance to counter, all three leapt from the area as one of Yang's explosive shots hit where they were. Resuming their attack, Weiss and Blake ran at their attacker again. Shots exploding around them as they charged. The assailant seemed to have no problem dancing around the shots. Jumping to the left and sliding, Blake went for a horizontal cut at the shins. Weiss skidded to the right and went for a right angle stab. The cloaked figure limbo'd under Mynestar and tilted the ball of their foot up just as Gambol Shroud past over it. Blake's blade tilted upward slightly. The figure kicked it with their other foot and struck Weiss in the jaw with their palm, still ducking beneath the thin sword. Weiss's head tilted upward, following up the assailant delivered a quick blow to her chest and then shoved her away. She stumbled back. All the while, they turned their upturned foot towards the sliding faunus and kicked her chin upwards and then delivering a sidekick to her chest, pushing her away with it. Using their momentum from their backbend, the assailant back handspring just as another explosive round hit. There was a delay in the explosions as Yang must be reloading. Blake stood up and rubbed the dirt off her mandible with the back of her hand. Weiss growled in frustration. Another round of shots. The figure leapt forward and rolled into a front handspring, two shot hitting where they were first standing and where they were before flipping forward. Turning ninety degrees, they bowed and kicked Weiss straightened arm into a bent submission with the sole of their foot. Facing Blake, the assailant feinted for left jab, Blake raised the flat of her blade up to deflect. The figure pulled their hand back as their right struck with an open palm, Blake's forearm. With Weiss's rapier skyward and Blake's blade to the side, the figure kicked Weiss flat in chest and pulled Blake's head to the side, sending them in the appropriate direction. Bending their leg the jumped forward into a roll, dodging Yang's shot. Throwing themselves upward their feet collided with Yang's punch. Their leg buckled. Tilting their foot with the tip at Yang's wrist, they extended their leg and followed up by kicking their heel into the under of head. Yang fell to the ground on her back, the attacker, taking the momentum off their hands and arms by flopping down, with their front to hit the ground before shifting backwards onto their feet. Back flipping and landing up right. Following their gymnastics up with a cartwheel and a somersault to avoid Blake's gun fire. Gripping the ground with their fingernails, they dug in and launched themselves at Weiss. The Ice Queen had her rapier ready to skewer the assailant.

A shot headed for the diving attacker's chest ricocheted off. Twirling in the air, the figure swiped the lunging rapier aside with their own blade and grabbed the extended hand. Continuing their dive, they flipped Weiss over her back from her gripped hand. Rolling out of their lunge and onto their feet, the cloaked individual put their hands up in an "X" to block Yang's blow. The brawler's fist collided with the center of the arms and the assailant skidded back several feet. Jumping and stepping off the rising Gambol Shroud, and kicking off Blake's head, they hurdles over the explosive shot from Yang. With a front flip they kicked the rapier with their heel, sending it aside on its arc upward. Pulling their sword from under their cloak, they guided Yang's missile upward. Flicking it backwards they blocked Blake's shot. With a crescent cut, they sliced Yang's other bullet in half, an explosion erupted in front of them, creating a fiery screen.

With her view of the attacker concealed by the explosion, Yang couldn't see the roll. The figure barreled towards her. Working from their crouched position to a fully standing one, they delivered blurry blows to her abdomen, then her chest, and a few to her face. Throwing their arms outward, they pushed aside Yang's closing ones, and with a shove, Yang stumbled backwards. Weiss and Blake fell in next to her.

"Who the heck is this! They're crazy good." Yang shook her arms.

"Whoever hired them must have paid top dollar." The figure placed their hands behind their back, hands overlapping. Weiss rubbed her jaw.

"Seriously, we gave them no time to react, yet they countered again and again." Blake rubbed her wrist.

"They seem to not even have broken a sweat!"

"It's like they know exactly what we're doing and going to do." Weiss sighed.

"No kidding, and they're doing it with that hood over their face."

"In the tide of combat," the figure brought their hands forward. "There's a sway." They reached into their cloak. "After one side attacks and the enemy doesn't fall," A katana was drawn from within, "It's time to defend."

Weiss frowned, "Ruby told us that."

"It's strange though, they're not fighting to win. Whenever they would trade blows, they'd also purposefully shove us away from Yang's shots."

"Maybe it's just a game to them…"

Third person PoV

Despite being the CQC member of the team, and having the other two for back up, she still found herself with the narrow blade pointed at her neck. Blake had her head locked between the figure's bicep brachii and forearm. Weiss had a knee resting on her throat. It was obvious that the assailant had won.

"So uh… who sent you?" Yang tried not to look at the blade.

No response.

"Are you here by your own accord?"

"Shut up, Yang." Weiss hissed.

No reaction.

"Can we at least see your face, I would at least like to know who killed me. Killed us."

This did spark a reaction. The cloaked figure sheathed their sword and gently released Blake. Carefully removing themself from Weiss, they stood up.

"So… you're not here to kill us?"

"Yang!" Weiss spat. "Don't give them any ideas."

A feminine, gravelly voice drew their attention, "Do you still have them?"

The three girls looked between each other, confusion and a bit of fear in their eyes.

"We haven't taken anything, all of the stuff we have is ours… the only thing that might be-" Blake's eyes widened. She hurriedly searched her person.

"What? What is it!" Yang was anxious.

"Those things we found on our bed that night at Beacon." Blake pulled out a worn red bow with black polka dots, the edges had frayed over the years and the middle was dull, worn thin from her having run her thumb over it late at night.

The other two followed suit, producing their own loved objects.

A ghost of a grin graced the lips of their attacker. "I've missed you guys." They threw back their hood.

All three gasped. Their jaws dropped. After a moment, they closed and their bottom lips quivered. Yang fell to the ground, salty tears freely streaming down her face. WBY cried with such passion. The same force as when they couldn't get through. Break through that rock wall.

Ruby let them cry. She stood empathetically to the side. An understanding smile on her face. It was a very emotional scene. The only thing missing was soft, meaningful background music and rain.

They must've been in their sobbing, shocked state for minutes; 4, 5, 6 minutes perhaps. Yang had picked herself up, and her crying had died down to just sniffles. "How" her voice pitched, "How are you alive?"

"What happened to your eyes?"

Ruby shook her head solemnly, "I don't know how, I don't know why… I don't know."

"How can you see?" Blake the realist.

"I don't, it's just all… vague shapes, auras, and lights… no hugs?" a teasing grin.

The statement hadn't even hung in the air for half a second before the Rose was lifted into a bone crushing bear hug. "This is for those punches" Yang had a joyous smile on her face. "And this," she set her baby sister down and settled into a more gentle and tender hug, "Is for coming back to me, to us."

The sisters stood in a family embrace for some time before Weiss couldn't take it anymore. She cleared her throat and Yang gave her a sheepish, apologetic smile. The heiress stepped up to her returned leader. Their toes just centimeters apart. She hesitated. She wanted to make the first move, and so she will! With a quick intake of air, she pulled the Rose in close by her dull cloak, and locked their lips. It was far too short for her liking, but she knew she had to control and explain herself. "Ahem… right. So I uh… I've had feelings for you since you helped me with my summoning, and even before. And on that day you told me, sometimes I just have to go for it… so I did." Her gaze had been averted, but as she finished her statement, she looked at her leader's bandaged wrapped eyes. Nervous and anxious that she had just ruined any and all chance she had with her.

Yang whistled a long, surprised whistle. "Well… look at that." She turned towards Blake. Worry grew on the blonde's face as she saw disapproval and jealousy.

Blake stormed up to the pair. Looking at Weiss with challenging eyes, "You call that a kiss? This is a kiss." Taking ahold of the Rose, she spun and dipped her, holding her steady. With such passion, their lips danced in an elegant display of affection and maybe a bit of lust. Their show ended when Blake broke away for air, but stayed close.

Ruby could feel Blake's breath on her skin. She just grinned.

Suddenly, a crimson blush rose to the faunus's face. She nearly dropped Ruby. Shakily pulling the shorter girl up, she then hastily buried her face in her hands and let out a scream.

Weiss stood with her mouth agape. Her shock gave way to a pout. Then a sly idea crossed her mind and she smirked. "What was that kiss like, can you show me?"

Yang stood to the side, an amused look about her. She fully supported this love triangle, even if she shifted towards her little sister being with her partner. Her eyebrows raised in surprise, she took out her scroll and started taking pictures.

For the second time, Weiss broke the kiss. Much to her disapproval, but she had to breathe. Stupid lungs, she was a singer yet she couldn't hold out against Ruby. She stood dazed. A blank look on her face and a red tint to her cheeks.

Blake had recovered. "That's not fair. She got two." Ruby gave a teasing roll of the eyes at the usually composed girl.

Blake was in no better shape than Weiss. Both stood with glazed eyes. An expression of mirth hidden beneath their dumbed looks.

Ruby turned to Yang with what would have been a raised brow, if the bandages hadn't covered that part of her face. "Ruby, no, we're sisters."

Both girls broke out into a giggle. It was nice to have the Red Reaper back.

Sensing a presence behind her, Yang whirled around. A little, tri-colored girl, swinging an umbrella was there. Her attention on Ruby and the stunned girls.

Completely ignoring Yang, Neo happily skipped over to Ruby and gave a mock salute. Ruby smiled at the girl.

Neo looked away and fiddled with her hands for a moment, then she looked up. Determination in her shifting eyes. Lifting her hands in preparation to sign, "Me too." It wasn't a question, rather a demand. Ruby gave a slight chuckle and leaned in.

Neo, who may or may not have had prior experience to this particular event, lasted longer than the recovering members of RWBY. Their loving dance if lips lasted some time longer than the others' but it, too, ended shorter than the neapolitan girl would have liked. This would satisfy her for now. Her silent pantings and a smile about her.

"Who the heck is this!" Weiss stomped her foot.

"This is Neo." Ruby smiled at the ice cream girl. Then turning her attention to the Ice Queen, she gave a teasing grin, "She's one of your… competitors?"

A deep frown creased Blake's lips, she obviously was unhappy about this announcement.

Yang, however, was loving this content. Her scroll pointed to capture the entire occurrence.

Ruby's wraps shifted as though she closed her eyes, her smiles dropped. "I don't… I don't know why you guys like me. You could do so much better and it would he easier on you. You're life is only going to be difficult with me… you should really reconsider."

Neo placed a comforting hand on Ruby. She stood resolute, as though to say, "We've been over this, I love you unconditionally."

Blake and Weiss approached and wrapped their arms around their leader. Battling for dominance on having more surface area than the other.

Neo puffed a cheek out in frustration. She threw her own arms around the Rose. Determination burning through her veins. She may be small, but she will not lose!

Yang let them have their time to hug it out. Several seconds into it, she stopped the recording and had a whimsical smile on her lips as she watched three girls fight over her baby sister. She thought of how when they were little, she would talk about fighting off any of Ruby's suitors… boys. Buuuut, that doesn't seem to be an issue with Ruby's preference. With her smirk growing she decided it was time to break things up. Holding her scroll as though she were taping she shouted, "Aaannnnd, cut! That's a wrap everyone. Let's break for lunch." She wish she was recording, the looks on her friends' faces was priceless! They quickly stumbled away from Ruby as though that would undo the damage. Neo gave a victorious smile and looked at Ruby expectantly.

With a jesting sigh, Ruby pecked the girl on lips. "You all act like high schoolers, I swear." Her teasing smile melted to a genuine, appreciative one, "But I love you, still."

Yang rushed over, Neo only barely got out in time. Another lifted, spine breaking hug. "Awww we love you too, sis!" Setting her down, a full smile on her face, "But seriously, let's go get lunch. We have a lot to catch up on."

"What about the target?" Weiss seemed to recollect that there was a reason they were gathered at this site.

"Already taken care of." Ruby directed a thankful, approving grin at Neo. "And I'm hungry." Turning to Yang, "Shall we?"

Yang's grin seemed to be permanent, "Yeah." The sisters started walking, leaving the other three behind. Just for a moment before they caught up.

Yang casually fell back to walk along Blake and Weiss.

"I don't know if I should kill you or thank you" Weiss hissed as she pulled out 10 lien.

Blake just grunted in agreement as she handed her own lien over to the blonde.

"Always a pleasure doing buisness with you." The transaction was complete when the payers' scrolls vibrated, a particular attachment had been sent. A crooked hand caught her attention. It had 12 lien seemingly offered to her. She raised a brow in question, a brown, the multi-colored hair head shifted slightly to the left. A brown eye made contact with her lilac ones. A gradual smile grew on the blonde's face as she discreetly the lien and traded contact information. To top off the act, she even distracted Ruby with a question, "What happened to your red cloak? And Crescent Rose?" Neo's scroll buzzed, the deal was done.

"Oh yeah." Taking the dull cloak off, Ruby gave it a few harsh shakes. The bland color magically fell away. In its place, the iconic red cloak. "She's in the process of being rebuilt and upgraded…" A sudden tension at the memory or the mines, quickly diffusing the situation, "And Magic tricks are a… hobby of mine." Explain the cloak!

"Like that time you did that thing with Sun's wallet?" Blake gave a light chuckle.

"And Neptune's ID!" Weiss laughed.

"I remember that! And it came out of his mouth!" It was all smiles and laughs as the group walked into the distance, their voices fading into the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

Third person PoV

Mourning, mourning, and more mourning. That's what the weeks were filled with. It was ridiculous! To be so sad, so distraught over one, a serial killer, and two, someone they had only know for what? A month! Yet, they couldn't help themselves. Maybe it was because this wasn't their first loss. Maybe it was because she was so charming. Whatever the case may be, it doesn't matter because the result is the same: the feeling of losing something so important, so dear to their hearts.

On one particular gloomy day, the remaining members of team RWBY returned to their room. It took a bit of cognitive processing before they realized something was… off. No, off wasn't really the word to describe the sensation. Something more along the lines of familiar? Strange? Odd? Familiar probably described the feeling best. That is to say, their sixth or seventh sense tingled as it would whenever their late leader had done something to invoke a subconscious reaction from them to analyze it, or whatever.

Flipping on the lights, they saw that their was a… unique object on each of their beds. Something that can only be described as their own personal connection to their presumed dead teammate.

On Weiss's bed, there was a cleanly clipped, preserved white rose. Now, in the language of flowers, a white rose signifies innocence. Perhaps there's something more to this often romantic emblem?

On Blake's bed was a scarlet bow with black polka dots. The typical pattern for young children to resemble a ladybug. It was made of silk and was tied in the same style not she wore daily. She didn't know much about bows and their significance, but she did know that this is no random gift.

On Yang's bed… on Yang's bed there was something a bit more… transparent; it was a torn, wrinkled, and we'll worn sheet of paper. It ran thinner and the drawing was more smudged along the yellow figure, as though someone had ran their finger over it again, and again… and again. This loved piece of paper had the creases which dignified it as being folded into an eighth of its size, a string of red thread lying across one of the folds. There were two childish depictions of characters, one drawn with a yellow crayon, the other with a red. The yellow one stood taller, they're blocky hands touching, both had two dots and a curved line on what could be accurately referred to as the faces.

While the objects had no connection to each other, they did have some tie into something else. That was, they were emblems of them and their leader as one. A white rose for the White Snow and the Rose, a scarlet bow for the hiding faunus and the comforter, and the childhood drawing for the older sister and her younger one. The message was clear, "I'm alive, but can't return."

Third person PoV

It's been years since since they graduated. In this time they had two goals, find their leader, and continue what she stood for. Though, as they has found out, it is quite hard to find a master of deception if they do not wish to be found. The other, they were having more luck with. While their body count paled in comparison to that of their lost leader, it still stood remarkable. The reactions from their actions have done tremendous and wonderful things for all of Remnant. Decrease Grimm attacks, cut corruption, stopped harmful political and economical movements, the lost goes on and on.

From the beginning, they knew there would be no turning back, and that their lives would be in danger. That they could never return, but that didn't matter to them. They weren't the bad guys, the one at the other end of the death sentence was and the world knew it. But even with all of Remnant knowing the atrocities that the victims committed, the law still stands.

Third person PoV

"Alright, I'm in position."

"Quick as always, Kitty."

"Don't… don't call me that." Her voice was sharp and with the undertone of sadness.

"Right, sorry." hers was sympathetic.

"The target should be arriving in tw- what the! Fall back, I need assistance!"

"Weiss? Weiss! We're on our way."

/idk, a mild line break?/

The assailant deflected and parried all of the ex-heiress's attacks. As though they knew all of them before she even threw them. They must have! Their eyes were covered with a hood, there's no way that they could clearly see the rapier's movements.

She was starting to get frustrated and apprehensive. After all, it's hard to fight an enemy who seemed to know you're next attack before you, but she still had a truck up her sleeve. Jumping back, she took a deep breath. Snowflake sigils lined up before her. The image of a beowulf came to mind. It grew from the largest emblem, she let out a smirk. It was short lived. The attacker stomped on the platform and it dispersed, shattering it and the ones before it. Impossible! Now the real fear set in. Hurry.

When they arrived, Weiss was doing all she could to hold off the attacker. She was constantly giving up ground, only barely able to ward off the attacks. Nodding to each other they jumped down, Yang throwing shots behind the attacker but not close enough to affect Weiss.

Ceasing their attack on the White Snow, the assailant stepped into the middle. The three spaced themselves equally around to avoid possibly being seen at the same time. Their eyes locked and with a nod, they began their assault. Yang leapt into the air, fist cocked behind her, ready for a crushing blow. Blake running from her own angle, her blade drawn and poised to slash. Weiss charged headlong, rapier ready to stab and pierce.

/Turn on Red Like Roses song for maximum effect… I think, I haven't actually tried it./

The figure placed their katana within their dull cloak. Their hands stretching forward in a combat position; one hand open and in front, the other flat and in the back. They took a breath.

Reaching out and grabbing Yang's propelling arm, they threw it to the side, twisting the brawler's body slightly. With her body exposed, the mystery attacker delivered three quick jabs to her side and shoved her away as they leaned forward and kicked the descending blade with the sole of their foot. Raising their other foot, they kicked Weiss's hand upwards, her elbow bent from the impact and the rapier was raised to the sky.

Yang had been diffused and had been hit before being shoved aside. Blake had been deflected, and Weiss had been parried. In this brief moment of disability that the monochrome pair had suffered, the assailant counter-attacked. As their figure was falling from having shoved aside Yang and kicking the swords' attacks, they pushed their hands down to the ground. Pushing up off the ground, they straightened their feet and kicked the Schnee in the chest. Landing on one hand, they pivoted and struck Blake in the side before jumping up again and regaining their stance. All of this in a matter of moments.

The three girls backed off to regroup. Yang quickly flicked her eyes up. The other two nodded their heads. A glyph appeared beneath the blonde's feet and she crouched in preparation for the launch. Blake gripped Gambol Shroud tightly and ran at the figure again, this time with the intent of holding out a fight. With a flick, Weiss launched Yang up into the air and joined Blake in her rush. Blake went for an overhead slash. Weiss went for a stab. Above, Yang fired her shots down. The assailant ducked beneath Weiss's stab and brought her palm up against Blake's wrist. The faunus's hand bent and her blade tipped forward. Before they had a chance to counter, all three leapt from the area as one of Yang's explosive shots hit where they were. Resuming their attack, Weiss and Blake ran at their attacker again. Shots exploding around them as they charged. The assailant seemed to have no problem dancing around the shots. Jumping to the left and sliding, Blake went for a horizontal cut at the shins. Weiss skidded to the right and went for a right angle stab. The cloaked figure limbo'd under Mynestar and tilted the ball of their foot up just as Gambol Shroud past over it. Blake's blade tilted upward slightly. The figure kicked it with their other foot and struck Weiss in the jaw with their palm, still ducking beneath the thin sword. Weiss's head tilted upward, following up the assailant delivered a quick blow to her chest and then shoved her away. She stumbled back. All the while, they turned their upturned foot towards the sliding faunus and kicked her chin upwards and then delivering a sidekick to her chest, pushing her away with it. Using their momentum from their backbend, the assailant back handspring just as another explosive round hit. There was a delay in the explosions as Yang must be reloading. Blake stood up and rubbed the dirt off her mandible with the back of her hand. Weiss growled in frustration. Another round of shots. The figure leapt forward and rolled into a front handspring, two shot hitting where they were first standing and where they were before flipping forward. Turning ninety degrees, they bowed and kicked Weiss straightened arm into a bent submission with the sole of their foot. Facing Blake, the assailant feinted for left jab, Blake raised the flat of her blade up to deflect. The figure pulled their hand back as their right struck with an open palm, Blake's forearm. With Weiss's rapier skyward and Blake's blade to the side, the figure kicked Weiss flat in chest and pulled Blake's head to the side, sending them in the appropriate direction. Bending their leg the jumped forward into a roll, dodging Yang's shot. Throwing themselves upward their feet collided with Yang's punch. Their leg buckled. Tilting their foot with the tip at Yang's wrist, they extended their leg and followed up by kicking their heel into the under of head. Yang fell to the ground on her back, the attacker, taking the momentum off their hands and arms by flopping down, with their front to hit the ground before shifting backwards onto their feet. Back flipping and landing up right. Following their gymnastics up with a cartwheel and a somersault to avoid Blake's gun fire. Gripping the ground with their fingernails, they dug in and launched themselves at Weiss. The Ice Queen had her rapier ready to skewer the assailant.

A shot headed for the diving attacker's chest ricocheted off. Twirling in the air, the figure swiped the lunging rapier aside with their own blade and grabbed the extended hand. Continuing their dive, they flipped Weiss over her back from her gripped hand. Rolling out of their lunge and onto their feet, the cloaked individual put their hands up in an "X" to block Yang's blow. The brawler's fist collided with the center of the arms and the assailant skidded back several feet. Jumping and stepping off the rising Gambol Shroud, and kicking off Blake's head, they hurdles over the explosive shot from Yang. With a front flip they kicked the rapier with their heel, sending it aside on its arc upward. Pulling their sword from under their cloak, they guided Yang's missile upward. Flicking it backwards they blocked Blake's shot. With a crescent cut, they sliced Yang's other bullet in half, an explosion erupted in front of them, creating a fiery screen.

With her view of the attacker concealed by the explosion, Yang couldn't see the roll. The figure barreled towards her. Working from their crouched position to a fully standing one, they delivered blurry blows to her abdomen, then her chest, and a few to her face. Throwing their arms outward, they pushed aside Yang's closing ones, and with a shove, Yang stumbled backwards. Weiss and Blake fell in next to her.

"Who the heck is this! They're crazy good." Yang shook her arms.

"Whoever hired them must have paid top dollar." The figure placed their hands behind their back, hands overlapping. Weiss rubbed her jaw.

"Seriously, we gave them no time to react, yet they countered again and again." Blake rubbed her wrist.

"They seem to not even have broken a sweat!"

"It's like they know exactly what we're doing and going to do." Weiss sighed.

"No kidding, and they're doing it with that hood over their face."

"In the tide of combat," the figure brought their hands forward. "There's a sway." They reached into their cloak. "After one side attacks and the enemy doesn't fall," A katana was drawn from within, "It's time to defend."

Weiss frowned, "Ruby told us that."

"It's strange though, they're not fighting to win. Whenever they would trade blows, they'd also purposefully shove us away from Yang's shots."

"Maybe it's just a game to them…"

Third person PoV

Despite being the CQC member of the team, and having the other two for back up, she still found herself with the narrow blade pointed at her neck. Blake had her head locked between the figure's bicep brachii and forearm. Weiss had a knee resting on her throat. It was obvious that the assailant had won.

"So uh… who sent you?" Yang tried not to look at the blade.

No response.

"Are you here by your own accord?"

"Shut up, Yang." Weiss hissed.

No reaction.

"Can we at least see your face, I would at least like to know who killed me. Killed us."

This did spark a reaction. The cloaked figure sheathed their sword and gently released Blake. Carefully removing themself from Weiss, they stood up.

"So… you're not here to kill us?"

"Yang!" Weiss spat. "Don't give them any ideas."

A feminine, gravelly voice drew their attention, "Do you still have them?"

The three girls looked between each other, confusion and a bit of fear in their eyes.

"We haven't taken anything, all of the stuff we have is ours… the only thing that might be-" Blake's eyes widened. She hurriedly searched her person.

"What? What is it!" Yang was anxious.

"Those things we found on our bed that night at Beacon." Blake pulled out a worn red bow with black polka dots, the edges had frayed over the years and the middle was dull, worn thin from her having run her thumb over it late at night.

The other two followed suit, producing their own loved objects.

A ghost of a grin graced the lips of their attacker. "I've missed you guys." They threw back their hood.

All three gasped. Their jaws dropped. After a moment, they closed and their bottom lips quivered. Yang fell to the ground, salty tears freely streaming down her face. WBY cried with such passion. The same force as when they couldn't get through. Break through that rock wall.

Ruby let them cry. She stood empathetically to the side. An understanding smile on her face. It was a very emotional scene. The only thing missing was soft, meaningful background music and rain.

They must've been in their sobbing, shocked state for minutes; 4, 5, 6 minutes perhaps. Yang had picked herself up, and her crying had died down to just sniffles. "How" her voice pitched, "How are you alive?"

"What happened to your eyes?"

Ruby shook her head solemnly, "I don't know how, I don't know why… I don't know."

"How can you see?" Blake the realist.

"I don't, it's just all… vague shapes, auras, and lights… no hugs?" a teasing grin.

The statement hadn't even hung in the air for half a second before the Rose was lifted into a bone crushing bear hug. "This is for those punches" Yang had a joyous smile on her face. "And this," she set her baby sister down and settled into a more gentle and tender hug, "Is for coming back to me, to us."

The sisters stood in a family embrace for some time before Weiss couldn't take it anymore. She cleared her throat and Yang gave her a sheepish, apologetic smile. The heiress stepped up to her returned leader. Their toes just centimeters apart. She hesitated. She wanted to make the first move, and so she will! With a quick intake of air, she pulled the Rose in close by her dull cloak, and locked their lips. It was far too short for her liking, but she knew she had to control and explain herself. "Ahem… right. So I uh… I've had feelings for you since you helped me with my summoning, and even before. And on that day you told me, sometimes I just have to go for it… so I did." Her gaze had been averted, but as she finished her statement, she looked at her leader's bandaged wrapped eyes. Nervous and anxious that she had just ruined any and all chance she had with her.

Yang whistled a long, surprised whistle. "Well… look at that." She turned towards Blake. Worry grew on the blonde's face as she saw disapproval and jealousy.

Blake stormed up to the pair. Looking at Weiss with challenging eyes, "You call that a kiss? This is a kiss." Taking ahold of the Rose, she spun and dipped her, holding her steady. With such passion, their lips danced in an elegant display of affection and maybe a bit of lust. Their show ended when Blake broke away for air, but stayed close.

Ruby could feel Blake's breath on her skin. She just grinned.

Suddenly, a crimson blush rose to the faunus's face. She nearly dropped Ruby. Shakily pulling the shorter girl up, she then hastily buried her face in her hands and let out a scream.

Weiss stood with her mouth agape. Her shock gave way to a pout. Then a sly idea crossed her mind and she smirked. "What was that kiss like, can you show me?"

Yang stood to the side, an amused look about her. She fully supported this love triangle, even if she shifted towards her little sister being with her partner. Her eyebrows raised in surprise, she took out her scroll and started taking pictures.

For the second time, Weiss broke the kiss. Much to her disapproval, but she had to breathe. Stupid lungs, she was a singer yet she couldn't hold out against Ruby. She stood dazed. A blank look on her face and a red tint to her cheeks.

Blake had recovered. "That's not fair. She got two." Ruby gave a teasing roll of the eyes at the usually composed girl.

Blake was in no better shape than Weiss. Both stood with glazed eyes. An expression of mirth hidden beneath their dumbed looks.

Ruby turned to Yang with what would have been a raised brow, if the bandages hadn't covered that part of her face. "Ruby, no, we're sisters."

Both girls broke out into a giggle. It was nice to have the Red Reaper back.

Sensing a presence behind her, Yang whirled around. A little, tri-colored girl, swinging an umbrella was there. Her attention on Ruby and the stunned girls.

Completely ignoring Yang, Neo happily skipped over to Ruby and gave a mock salute. Ruby smiled at the girl.

Neo looked away and fiddled with her hands for a moment, then she looked up. Determination in her shifting eyes. Lifting her hands in preparation to sign, "Me too." It wasn't a question, rather a demand. Ruby gave a slight chuckle and leaned in.

Neo, who may or may not have had prior experience to this particular event, lasted longer than the recovering members of RWBY. Their loving dance if lips lasted some time longer than the others' but it, too, ended shorter than the neapolitan girl would have liked. This would satisfy her for now. Her silent pantings and a smile about her.

"Who the heck is this!" Weiss stomped her foot.

"This is Neo." Ruby smiled at the ice cream girl. Then turning her attention to the Ice Queen, she gave a teasing grin, "She's one of your… competitors?"

A deep frown creased Blake's lips, she obviously was unhappy about this announcement.

Yang, however, was loving this content. Her scroll pointed to capture the entire occurrence.

Ruby's wraps shifted as though she closed her eyes, her smiles dropped. "I don't… I don't know why you guys like me. You could do so much better and it would he easier on you. You're life is only going to be difficult with me… you should really reconsider."

Neo placed a comforting hand on Ruby. She stood resolute, as though to say, "We've been over this, I love you unconditionally."

Blake and Weiss approached and wrapped their arms around their leader. Battling for dominance on having more surface area than the other.

Neo puffed a cheek out in frustration. She threw her own arms around the Rose. Determination burning through her veins. She may be small, but she will not lose!

Yang let them have their time to hug it out. Several seconds into it, she stopped the recording and had a whimsical smile on her lips as she watched three girls fight over her baby sister. She thought of how when they were little, she would talk about fighting off any of Ruby's suitors… boys. Buuuut, that doesn't seem to be an issue with Ruby's preference. With her smirk growing she decided it was time to break things up. Holding her scroll as though she were taping she shouted, "Aaannnnd, cut! That's a wrap everyone. Let's break for lunch." She wish she was recording, the looks on her friends' faces was priceless! They quickly stumbled away from Ruby as though that would undo the damage. Neo gave a victorious smile and looked at Ruby expectantly.

With a jesting sigh, Ruby pecked the girl on lips. "You all act like high schoolers, I swear." Her teasing smile melted to a genuine, appreciative one, "But I love you, still."

Yang rushed over, Neo only barely got out in time. Another lifted, spine breaking hug. "Awww we love you too, sis!" Setting her down, a full smile on her face, "But seriously, let's go get lunch. We have a lot to catch up on."

"What about the target?" Weiss seemed to recollect that there was a reason they were gathered at this site.

"Already taken care of." Ruby directed a thankful, approving grin at Neo. "And I'm hungry." Turning to Yang, "Shall we?"

Yang's grin seemed to be permanent, "Yeah." The sisters started walking, leaving the other three behind. Just for a moment before they caught up.

Yang casually fell back to walk along Blake and Weiss.

"I don't know if I should kill you or thank you" Weiss hissed as she pulled out 10 lien.

Blake just grunted in agreement as she handed her own lien over to the blonde.

"Always a pleasure doing buisness with you." The transaction was complete when the payers' scrolls vibrated, a particular attachment had been sent. A crooked hand caught her attention. It had 12 lien seemingly offered to her. She raised a brow in question, a brown, the multi-colored hair head shifted slightly to the left. A brown eye made contact with her lilac ones. A gradual smile grew on the blonde's face as she discreetly the lien and traded contact information. To top off the act, she even distracted Ruby with a question, "What happened to your red cloak? And Crescent Rose?" Neo's scroll buzzed, the deal was done.

"Oh yeah." Taking the dull cloak off, Ruby gave it a few harsh shakes. The bland color magically fell away. In its place, the iconic red cloak. "She's in the process of being rebuilt and upgraded…" A sudden tension at the memory or the mines, quickly diffusing the situation, "And Magic tricks are a… hobby of mine." Explain the cloak!

"Like that time you did that thing with Sun's wallet?" Blake gave a light chuckle.

"And Neptune's ID!" Weiss laughed.

"I remember that! And it came out of his mouth!" It was all smiles and laughs as the group walked into the distance, their voices fading into the distance.


End file.
